The Start of Something New
by dumbo-dolly
Summary: TV Show BlairChuck spoilers!Blair and Chuck come to realize that there's more to each other than they ever knew. First 3 chapters follow the show and then it moves in to new territory.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I'm starting out with a quick recap of what already happened in the show and just filling in a couple blanks and adding some thoughts but I'll catch up with the show soon enough and then progress beyond it. Right now it's Chuck/Blair...but who knows what will happen...

"I have moves you know," Blair announced, entranced by the burlesque dancers.

Chuck smirked, "really?" he replied, looking amused, "then why don't you get up there?"

Blair scoffed in amusement at the thought, "I'm just saying...I have moves."

Chuck was thouroughly enjoying his silent challenge to B. "C'mon, you're ten times hotter than any of the girls up there..."

"I know what you're doing Bass," Blair responded, rolling her eyes when she came to a sudden realization, "You really think I won't go up there?"

Chuck leaned back confidently on their small loveseat at the front of Victrola, "I know you won't go up there." He raised his eyebrows and grinned, convinced that he had come out on top.

But he underestimated Blair Waldorf.

"Guard my drink..." she said as she stood up and made her way to the small stage, to both Chuck's surprise and amusement. He raised his hands in mock defeat and sat back clearly expecting to get a laugh.

Blair sauntered on to the stage as the drunk young businessmen in the crowd began to cheer her on. She slowly began to move to the music, reaching to remove her headband from her long wavy hair. As she tossed it off the stage, Chuck quickly realized that B was going to give him more than he bargained for. He leaned forward to the edge of the couch, anticipating her next move, but he never expected what happened next.

Blair turned around, her back facing the crowd and she looked over her shoulder, right at Chuck, her eyes challenging and victorious and she slowly began to unzip her prim and proper dinner dress. Next thing Chuck knew, it was on the floor as Blair stood on the stage in a flimsy silk slip and began to show of her "moves".

Now Chuck stood up, mesmerized and shocked at this new Blair. She was sexy, wild, and wanted now by every man in Victrola...and Chuck could hardly count himself as an exception. He wandered away from their seat to get a better view while Blair slowly started to lift the bottom of her slip up along her thigh.

"Who's the girl?" one of the entertainers asked, thrilled by this unexpected performance.

Indeed. That's just what Chuck was wondering...who's that girl...certainly not Blair Waldorf.

"I have no idea," he replied, his tone confused yet still impressed.

The entertainer just smiled and cheered Blair on, "You go baby vamp!"

Now she was bent down, playing with her long pearl necklace and giggling, some vestiges of her innocence showing through. Chuck took a swig of her champagne and raised his glass to her while she stood up, triumph in her eyes. Now that she won, proving to Chuck that she was free in every sense of the word, she decided to just have fun with the dancing until the song ended. When it did end, Victrola was filled with the cheers of everyone who enjoyed the improvised entertainment, even the dancers clapped for Blair.

Now she was embarrassed...what had she done? Her cheeks turned bright red as she bent down to scoop up her dress. She sauntered off the stage, playing it cool, and grabbed her champagne from Chuck.

"You never fail to surprise me," Chuck praised her.

Blair didn't reply but smirked and downed the rest of her glass in one gulp.

"Drinks are on me tonight," Chuck offered, "you actually deserve it."

"I know," Blair replied in her fake bubbly voice, "I told you I had moves." She turned away and headed back to their seats.

Chuck watched her retreating back, smiling like he had during her dance, "Waiter! Some drinks...now."

An hour later, they were both good and tipsy when Blair noticed the time. 2:19! Her mother didn't even know that she left.

"I have to go... Chuck!" she snapped suddenly, waking Chuck out of his reverie as he lazily watched the dancers.

"What?" he turned to her, confused.

"I said I have to go...I didn't tell anyone where I was going, but I just wanted- well- umm...thanks for the escape, I'll go get a cab." Blair rushed out, flustered from a little too much champage and the thought of how much trouble she'd be in.

"Waldorf! Relax, I'll call my driver...I should go too, I'll give you a lift home." Chuck offered casually as he picked up his phone and called for his limo.

Away from Victrola, Chuck and Blair seemed to have nothing to say to eachother as they sat silently in the back of Chuck's limo. They both sat half slumped in their seats, their eyes heavily lidded from inebriation. Blair was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks, for giving me a ride home," she said looking over at Chuck with a tired smile.

Chuck looked at her, the way her hair was messy and her make-up wearing off...but she still looked perfect. She was breathtaking, she was beautiful, she was...

"You were amazing out there," he decided, looking in to her tired, sad eyes. Nate was an idiot.

She slowly scooted over and leaned in, closing the gap between her and Chuck. He gave in only for a moment before quickly pulling away.

"You sure?"

She looked at him for the briefest moment before hungrily kissing him again, not answering his question with words.

They instantly became a blur of hot breath and free passion. They kissed eachother fiercely as Blair hastily removed Chuck's jacket and he ran his hands along her soft thighs. Once his jacket was gone, Blair's hands moved to his dark hair, groping his scalp with every renewed wave of lust.

"She's a virgin, she's a virgin, she's a virgin," Chuck kept berating himself in his mind. That wouldn't stop him. "She's your best friend's ex...and has been for not even two hours," but everytime Chuck thought of a reason he should stop this, he'd look at Blair or feel her small, warm body press against his and all reason would leave his mind. He finally settled on, "This is Blair, she won't let it go too far, she'll stop it soon."

Dangerous thinking Chuck.

Chuck slowly pulled down the thin straps on Blair's slip, waiting for her to pull back, but she only kissed him harder. He pulled on the silk lightly letting the small gown fall further down but she just undid his bowtie and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, clumsily and inexperienced.

_I'm glad to be playing a small role in your deflowering_

The words came back to him and he nearly laughed...not so small now.

_So you slept with your best friend's boyfriend, I kind of admire you for it._

Remembering his words to Serena...maybe he should just live up to everyone's low expectations of him, besides it would hardly be his fault...Blair is practically begging him for it..and who could refuse Blair? Well...besides Nate.

He awoke from his thoughts at the sudden rush of cold air on his bare chest...it seemed Blair had figured out the buttons after all. Suddenly, he felt small hands on his belt buckle and he felt his stomach tighten and breath hitch in anticipation. Never one to be the first unclothed...well certainly not after the Masked Ball incident, Chuck grabbed Blair's hands and pinned her back against the seat.In one swift motion, he removed her thin slip entirely and discarded it on the floor. As he looked down to see the body that Blair would hide behind her fancy, unrevealing clothes, she quickly took advantage of his distraction. Before Chuck knew it he was flat on his back across the seat and Blair was straddling his thighs and grabbed at his buckle again. She slipped his belt off in one quick pull and slowly, with trembling hands, undid the buttons and zipper on his trousers. Chuck could tell she was nervous because she approached this new territory hesitantly, letting go of him after undoing his pants as though he burned her. Seeing this as his opportunity to get back in control, he flipped her over and propped himself on top of her, resting his elbows beside her head and his knee between her thighs. He reached down and removed her fancy underwear in one quick move. Now she lay beneath him, completely naked and trembling, Chuck looked at her face and saw her eyes filled with lust, but with fear slowly creeping in to them. He felt an unexpected lurch in his stomach and twinge in his heart...was he...nervous??

_Impossible._

Chuck Bass does not get nervous about any girl. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply, feeling her slowly relax in to his embrace. He continued to kiss her...keeping her in familiar territory to distract her while he removed himself discreetly from his pants. He reached his hand down and slowly began to stroke her, enjoying her startled moan in to his mouth. After preparing her physically, Chuck positioned himself, ready to take her...but paused as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He expected her to tell him to stop, but she surprised him once again.

"Please," she whispered breathlessly, "Please."

How could he turn her down?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chuck POV

I tossed in my bed all night, exhausted but finding it impossible to fall asleep. All I could think about was her.

Ugh, my appalling sentimentality just made me nauseous. Or was it the memory of her, moaning in my ear, her warm breath tickling my -

"STOP!!!" I shouted out loud to my empty suite. I felt shame creep in to my face...what was wrong with me?? Women were here to pleasure me, to get lovesick over me...and now I'm acting like a sick little puppy...dwelling on her...

I looked at my clock. The intricate hands ticked away, it was 8:30. The sunlight had already crept in through my window and I saw it useless to try and sleep now. Maybe a drive would calm my nerves and help me forget about one Blair Waldorf.

I climbed into the limo and sat on the leather seat, hearing it scrunch beneath my weight. The same scrunching sound that had filled this very limo in the late hours of the night...with Blair. I closed my eyes and I could almost feel her body against mine again, her soft, untouched skin caressing my own. Women were always conquests to me, and taking Blair's virginity should have been a great accomplishment, something to grin and boast about..and then forget. It should have been, but it wasn't. I wasn't satisfied, I wanted more and from no one else except her. I wanted her to be mine.

Why am I feeling like this? I've never been overcome with such feelings...I can't even remember the last girl I truly liked...had I ever liked one? It's not like Blair was any different, she's just a beautiful fool like all the others.

My driver slowed down as we passed the church, careful to avoid a pedestrian. A pedestrian that looked surprisingly like...

I took a deep breath...I had to play it cool, and I rolled down my window.

"Well, well," I slipped on the typical Chuck Bass smirk, "this is the last place I'd expect to find you," I called out, nodding to the overwhelming cathedral.

Blair turned towards me and took off her sunglasses, "Go away Chuck!" she said forcefully, "I've been given orders practically from God himself to avoid you."

I couldn't say I didn't expect that reaction...she is Blair Waldorf after all, not a clingy typical teenage girl. Maybe this was my chance.

"Would you consider avoiding me over breakfast?" I looked her up and down, lavisciously, arrogantly.

"Sorry," she smirked, sounding anything but regretful, "but as is tradition on the day before my birthday I'm heading to the jewellers to put some pieces on hold for Eleanor and N-"

"Nate?" I interrupted, feeling irrational jealousy but I hid it with a grin, "oh I don't think he'll be saying Happy Birthday this year."

She looked at me desperately,"No one knows Nate and I broke up and it's going to stay that way so I can fix this." She looked away but then turned back as an after thought, "and I don't think your best friend would still be your best friend if he knew."

If only she knew how she set me up, this was the perfect opening to bring up last night and see where her head was at.

"If he knew how much I enjoyed the removal of a certain chastity belt in the back of this very limo?" I questioned slyly

She stopped walking and turned to face me abruptly, approaching the limo angrily. Maybe that was a bad thing to say.

"From this moment on, the events of last night will never be mentioned again, is that clear?" She hissed, raising a threatening hand.

Oh B you make it too easy. "Not as clear as the memory of your purring in my ear which I have been replaying over and over," I replied languidly, smirking at her face and the memory.

Her face closed up and she slipped in to a facade of indifference, "Well erase the tape because as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

So that's how she feels? What did I even see in her, it's not like the sex was that good, I've had better, I know I have. My eyes darkened, it's so rare when a girl turns me down I can't help but get angry.

"I'll see you at your party," I retorted roughly.

She rolled her eyes, "you're officially uninvited," and with that she began walking away, obviously feeling proud of herself for humiliating me.

"Never stopped me before!" I shouted at her retreating figure. I'm over that bitch. It was a two second infatuation and that's it.

"Keep driving," I snapped at my chauffeur, feeling intensly bitter. I lay back across the seat, hoping that now that was settled I could finally get some sleep. I closed my eyes, and I felt a weight on my thighs as I remembered Blair straddling them the night before. I remembered her innocent giggle on the stage at Victrola and how I had now been the first and only to partake in that innocence. I turned on to my side, willing myself to fall asleep but all I could think about was her eyes filled with such desire, wanting to give in to her lust, give in to me.

_Well it's not like you're the only one she offered it to. Remember Nate? Your best friend? You just took what he refused, but was it really yours to take?_

They broke up, I told the nagging voice in my head.

_But she still wants him, she told you she does...what do you have to offer that Nate can't give her? _

The idea struck me and I bolted upright in my seat. Looking at my watch I noticed an hour had passed since I talked to Blair.

"Change in plan," I told the driver, "drop me off at Tiffany's."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here to see the pieces put on hold by Blair Waldorf," I told the slim blonde at the counter.

"Oh, yes sir, right this way. She left about fifteen minutes ago and has -," she looked down at her paper, "three things on hold."

We approached another counter at the far left corner of the store. The blonde unlocked a small cupboard and removed three velvet boxes. She opened them and turned them to face me. Inside the first small box was a pair of classic diamond and pearl earrings, an obvious choice for Eleanor to buy. Inside the second box was a gold and ruby bracelet, too plain to win over Blair...I mean convince her for a round two...just so I can get over her. The blonde then moved on to the last box.

"Now, this one is rather pricey...she just picked it out for wishful thinking I'm sure...but she did mention that her mother might buy it as a joint birthday and christmas gift if she begged enough." the woman explained, obviously expecting me to choose from the first two.

"Well can I see it?" I asked rather impatiently.

"It's an Erickson Beamon diamond necklace," she explained and opened the box.

It was a breathtaking piece of jewellery, perhaps too extravagant for some, but it would look perfect on Blair.

"I'll take it," I said not removing my eyes from the glittering necklace.

"Well, sir it's expensive, nearly $50, 000. The other pieces are considerably less." the woman was relentless.

I nearly grinned at the price. This is what I could do and Nate could not. I could give Blair anything and everything she wanted and I would still want her, not like Nate who resented giving anything to her.

"I understand, I'll still take it." I felt excited, Blair wouldn't say no after getting this gift, no woman could say no after getting an expensive gift, and what's $50, 000 to get over my ridiculous infatuation? I'd take her again tonight and the wonder behind Blair Waldorf would disappear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I returned to my suite and sat down on my bed, hoping to finally get some sleep when I heard a sharp knock on my door. I headed over to check out who it was and to my surprise I saw Nate. Of all the people to show up, he was the one I wanted to see the least. I stood very still hoping he'd think I was out.

"Open up man, I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door," he said, looking annoyed.

_Damn_

He looked desperate, "Come on man, I'm not just anyone you can get rid of.I just really need to talk to you man. C'mon, please."

"He **is **your best friend," I reminded myself as I reached for the door handle.

"Nathaniel!" I feigned enthusiasm.

"Where's the girl?" he asked, assuming that to be the reason I was reluctant to let him in.

I noticed the bag containing Blair's gift sitting on the table and I grabbed it and put it on the chair while Nate looked around the room for the non-existent girl.

"In my dreams," I sighed, "I was trying to get some shut-eye." I sat upon another chair and turned to Nate.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked, hoping he'd let me know what was going on with Blair.

"My mom," he announced dejectedly.

I grinned, "sounds Freudian."

"She wants me to give Blair her ring," he said, sitting on the couch and ignoring my comment.

"What?" I replied, shocked, "you guys broke up?"

"Yeah I know," he began, "but - wait how do you know?" he looked over at me confused.

Good thing I'm an accomplished liar. "Predictably, your ex ran the whole grill the best friend play, you know, trying to see where your head was at." I fibbed smoothly, "so," I added, "where is your head?"

"I dunno - spinning," he sighed, throwing his hand up in exhaustion. "I mean, my mom wants me to get back with Blair so Eleanor doesn't pull out of their business deal."

He shook his head in disgust, "It's all because of my dad's whole trial thing, you know?"

I felt a twinge of pity for him, he really was going through a difficult time, and being pressured by his parents to be with a girl he didn't want...I could understand that..if it wasn't Blair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all that," I told him seriously. He just shook his head again in frustration.

"Look, if you're done with Blair, be done. Don't cave to your parents' wishes if they're not your desires," it sounded corny, even to my ears, even Nate looked shocked.

"Excuse me, where's my boy? Seal the deal, tap that ass, money marries bigger money?" He was half joking, half serious.

I laughed openly at this, he was right..I would normally say all of that, "Look, I care about three things Nathaniel," I began, "money, the pleasures money brings me, and you. I'm just trying to have your back here." Well, not completely I realized, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

To keep him away from Blair, at least for now, I added, "Your parents have been controlling you your whole life, if it doesn't end now when will it ever?"

Nate seemed to consider this thoughtfully, "I guess you're right man, but I don't know if I can turn my back on my family."

I decided to let it go, "I understand, it's a tough decision," I nodded understandingly, "go think about it alone, you'll know what you have to do."

"Thanks Chuck, you know you're my boy right?" Nate grinned, giving me a manly, one-armed hug.

"That's twice you said that, I think I get the idea," I smirked and returned the hug, "I'll see you at Blair's party tonight."

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, walking towards the door, "Later."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Blair POV

If that heinous pig actually has the audacity to show up at my party tonight and ruin my chances with Nate, I will personally make sure he will never have children. I'm sure the world would even thank me for it. I was counting on his asshole personality to surface, but only in the sense that he would ignore what happened last night...like I wanted him to, not to bring it up and humiliate me with it.

"So where's Nate?"

Serena interrupted my thoughts and I did a quick glance around. "He should be here...soon..." He better be, he's the one that called and asked me to get back together with him...and it's my birthday, God wouldn't punish me so horribly. "Where's Dan?" I asked Serena in return.

"He said he was coming, but I haven't talked to him since this morning," she looked down at her cell phone, willing a message to come from him. I took this as an oppurtunity to bring the attention off of me and Nate's absence by making some snide remark about Dan and his friend, doing some "friendly activities". Serena just rolled her eyes, but then looked up at the door.

"There's Chuck," she said, relieved for me, "I'll bet he knows where Nate is."

I could not turn around and look at Chuck, I would surely heave all over the floor. "He probably snuck in while we were dancing..." I replied and took off to go on the balcony.

I heard Serena call Chuck's name as I left.

_Please do not tell her, please please please_

When I got to the balcony I pulled out my cell phone, hoping that Nate would call any second and tell me he was on his way with my present, the diamond necklace the jeweller told me was purchased. It cost a fortune, but it was clearly his way of apologizing and telling me that he really did love me. We would get back together and he would never know about Chuck and I could forget about him and Serena, because we're basically equal now. It would all repair itself.

"You ready for your present?" I turned violently, oh no, not now, I could not do this now. I reached out and grabbed his hair harshly and yanked.

"OW!" Chuck shouted, "if you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask," he spat out.

"Hi Blair," some girl said to me, witnessing the odd scene.

"Hi there! How are you? Happy Birthday to me!" I chanted in a sing song voice as she left the balcony.

I turned back to Chuck and looked away, "you nauseate me," I told him bluntly.

He ignored me, "All this talk about how you have to be with Nate or the world will end. Face it, it's over," he leaned in, his eyes narrowing.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend," I replied rolling my eyes and looking away again.

He scoffed, "Yeah right. You wish" He looked away uneasily, and remained silent.

I turned back to him in surprise, "No," I said amused and surprised, "you wish." It all made sense now.

He looked at me like I was ridiculous, "please, you forget who you're talking to."

"So do you," he clearly underestimated my ability to see when he's lying, "Do you," I began hesitantly, "...like me?"

He looked right at me and gave in, "Define like."

"Oh my God!" I laughed at the absurd notion, "You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe this," I turned away again.

He looked disgusted with himself, "how do you think **I **feel?? I haven't slept, I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach...fluttering." He spat the last word like it was foul.

"Butterflies?" I asked increduously. I quickly paced to the other side of him, "Oh no no no, this cannot be happening."

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am," he said, looking down in shame and disgust.

"Chuck, you know I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors they inspire, but those butterflies...have got to be murdered," I pounded my fist into my open palm for emphasis.

He looked annoyed and almost, dare I say, regretful.

"Fine," he leaned in, "it wasn't that great anyways."

Clearly, he's delusional and just trying to cover up his embarrassment at being rejected so I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I made it inside in time to witness Dan's arrival with Veronica or Vanessa or something, poor Serena. At least her troubles were enough to keep Chuck away from me for a while. That is until I went back outside to wait for Nate's call.

I leaned against a small table, staring at my cell, silently begging it to ring, when Chuck came up and leaned against my back and looked over my shoulder. I stepped aside, disgusted.

"Stalk me much," I shot at him.

He clearly decided to ignore my attempts at insulting him, "What are you still doing up here all alone?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds but realized that he was the only one I could talk to about it because he was the only one who knew that Nate and I broke up.

"I don't know where Nate is and he always calls when it turns midnight on my birthday." I said it in a rush, trying to sound nonchalant.

Chuck just smirked at me, "Wow, I wouldn't count on it tonight," he said with mock surprise.

He leaned half way to me, "Doesn't it strike you as a coincidence, the timing of everything?"

I looked up, annoyed and confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well," he began smugly, "isn't it odd that Nate suddenly wants to get back together only moments after your mother puts the breaks on her deal with the Captain."

This is clearly a new level of jerk, even for Chuck. "So what you're saying is," I began slowly, "Nate's only pretending to like me, but he's actually using me to get to my mother?"

I shook my head, irritated, "he wouldn't do that."

Chuck looked at me seriously, as though he knew something I didn't, "Yes," he said, "he would, if it was to help his family - you know he would."

"Nate loves me," I shot back but all Chuck did was laugh.

I ignored this, it was clearly an attack on Chuck's part. "Wherever he is, whatever he's doing, he will call at midnight," I told Chuck, with strong conviction in my voice.

"Care to make a wager on that," he said, looking like the plotting toad he is, "If he calls, I will leave you alone forever, if he doesn't," Chuck grinned and stepped towards me, "you spend the night with me."

I shoved him back, "I will not."

Instead of looking offended, he looked at me mockingly, "I thought you were sure."

I couldn't back down now, I trust Nate, he'll call.

"You'll see," I told Chuck, "he's never missed my birthday." At this, I left to head back inside, realizing that if Nate failed me one more time, this wager had much worse consequences.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my phone, 1 minute till midnight. I suddenly realized, Nate probably said something to Chuck about not coming or calling and not really wanting to get back together with me. That's why Chuck made that bet, he knew he'd win...the ass! I grabbed a shot glass and poured some vodka. I hated the stuff, but I felt like all my hopes for my birthday were just cut down.

One shot

10 seconds to midnight...

Two shots

Midnight...

3 shots

30 seconds after midnight...

4 shots

"12:01," Chuck's voice chimed in, "I'm sorry."

I felt sick, he knew all along that Nate didn't love me. "No," I snapped, "you're smarmy, there's a difference." Screw his wager, "If you're coming to collect," I continued, "you can forget it."

He sighed, "turn around."

I slumped in my chair, "you get grosser by the second," but out of the corner of my eye I noticed the glowing candles on my birthday cake.

"You get older," Chuck said quietly.

Chimes of Happy Birthday rang around me, and then, "make a wish!"

I stared at my cake, ready to cry or be sick...I had made a wish, I got up, "It already didn't come true,"I mumbled as I pushed through the crowd to go on the balcony, away from everyone.

I took out my cell phone and stared at it, hating it like I hated Nate at that moment. Suddenly, I got a message. I looked at my screen excitedly, thinking that it was Nate and his clock was wrong but it was a simple Happy Birthday from Gossip Girl. I flipped open my phone and I saw that she sent out a picture of Nate hugging a blonde mystery girl. Clearly, getting back together with me was the last thing he wanted to do, he really didn't love me or care about me.

I went inside to see if everyone had received the same picture and judging by their faces, they had.

Serena was the first to say something, "I'm so sorry B, I never thought that something like this would happen."

"I hope the slut gave him herpes," Iz said.

"A cheater totally deserves herpes," Kati added for good measure.

At this point I snapped. I had no chance to be with Nate now, what did it matter if everyone knew?

"He isn't cheating," I announced and everyone looked at me funny.

"We broke up," I continued, hysterically, "he was going to get back together with me but only so my mom would help his dad." I turned to leave, but looked back and said to Chuck, "you satisfied?"

I was glad to see he looked ashamed, but I didn't stay to dwell on it. I headed to Kati's brother's bedroom to be alone but Serena followed me.

I turned to face her, not being able to hold back my tears. I really did love him, "We ended it," I sobbed, "I wanted to tell you but a part of me thought that if I didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true." She rubbed my face, trying to clear my tears, but I only cried harder. "Now it seems like it really is over." Saying that out loud made it hurt too much, it was too real.

"Do you mind if I just want to be alone right now?" I asked as I broke away from her touch and closed the door to the bedroom. Alone with my thoughts and my broken heart. I needed to regain my composure, this was unacceptable. I lay on the bed just staring at the wall, my eyes dry, when I noticed the door opening and saw Chuck walk in.

"I'm not in the mood Chuck," I sat up and faced the other wall, "this is probably the worst birthday ever."

"Perhaps it can be salvaged," he looked at me hopefully as he pulled out a black velvet box.

"What's that? Our sex tape?" I asked sarcastically and dejected.

Instead of answering me, he opened the box and looked at my face to see my reaction.

I nearly gasped, "It's the Erickson Beamon diamond necklace!"

He took it out of the box and I realized that I could never take such an extravagant present from Chuck.

"No," I murmured, "I can't."

He didn't seem to care, "Yes. You can." He leaned over to put it around my neck, clasping it gently at my neck as I turned to stare at the beautiful gift in the mirror. I was shocked as he gently fixed the necklace, straightening out every piece, his elegant fingers gentle and warm on my skin. This couldn't be Chuck, the real Chuck would never handle a woman so delicately, he just wanted women for sex...not to buy gifts for and caress. His eyes followed my gaze in the mirror.

"Somethig this beautiful deserves to be worn by someone worthy of it's beauty," he said with so much sincerity that it didn't sound like one of his lines. His next words shocked me the most, as he looked at me sadly in the mirror, "I really am sorry."

I couldn't look at him then so I looked down at the necklace and began fingering one of the pendants. Chuck turned his attention to the necklace too, reaching up to touch it again but my fingers stopped him, and I ran them lightly over his, touching his gentle hands. Then, to my surprise he kissed my shoulder in the most comforting, caring way I had ever seen Chuck behave. Was it really all an act? I decided that I didn't care, because he was saying and doing the things that I wanted more than anything and at this moment it didn't matter if it wasn't real. As he removed his beautiful lips from my skin, I closed my eyes and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Please..." he whispered breathlessly, the warmth from his mouth brushing my lips. I gave in at that moment and kissed him with as much passion as the night before. I didn't want to think...I just wanted to feel cherished by someone. Anyone.

**A/N - thanks for the reviews, they're very kind...these first three chapters were quick and easy to write because I got almost all my plot and dialogue from the show...the next chapters won't be so easy or fast...but I'll do my best. THANKS AGAIN! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chuck POV**

I've officially determined that feelings should be banned. At least the ones I'm feeling right now. I'm used to things like lust, anger, pride but not guilt, shame, and most of all ...caring. I feel disgusted just thinking about the word but when Blair ran off after telling us her wish didn't come true, I felt wholly responsible. So when I blew out her birthday candles, I made a wish that I could have a part in making her night better.

I was considering the best approach for giving my present to her when a buzzing sound echoed throughout the room. Everyone's cell phone signalled a message being received, which could only mean one thing - Gossip Girl. I pulled out my cell and a picture of Nate hugging some random blonde girl popped up. Jesus, could this night get any worse?

And of course, as always, I spoke too soon. Blair came inside, holding her phone in disbelief as her friends tried to comfort her. But she surprised me by telling everyone the truth and then looking me in the eye.

_You satisfied?_

Not at all. I felt ashamed that she saw this as my fault. But more importantly, I was glad that Nate had hurt her again, maybe it would knock some sense in to her and let her know that she didn't need him. I was glad until I heard her sobbing to Serena - maybe hurting her wasn't the best way for her to realize she was too good for Nate.

I saw Serena retreat from the room and begin a conversation with some curly-haired chick. I realized that this was my only opportunity, so I grabbed my gift and hesitantly approached the door. I had only opened it a little when I heard Blair.

"I'm not in the mood, Chuck."

I grinned, _oh you will be,_ I thought arrogantly. When I showed her the necklace all scorn vanished from her face and her innocent stare into the mirror made my heart...dare I say it...ache.

_I really am sorry_

I was, I was sorry that she was so hurt and devestated. I was sorry that she thought Nate was the only guy for her. I was sorry that she didn't want me as much as I wanted her.

I noticed her nervously flipping one of the pendants through her little fingers and I reached up to straighten out the necklace again. To my surprise and absolute delight, her fingers covered mine, slowly stroking. I felt overcome with excitement at her reaction, my stomach was flipping around like crazy. Not wanting to scare her, I leaned forward and kissed her shoulder gently. I planned to leave after that but she leaned in towards me, her eyes closed. I rested my forehead against hers, I desired her more than anything, but with Blair I couldn't just take...I had to ask or rather...beg.

_Please_

I can't remember the last time I ever said "please" to anyone, let alone a girl. But playing the fool which I seemed to constantly do around Blair, I said it and I knew I'd regret it later. But at this moment, I didn't care because she nodded slowly against my head and I wasted no time. She kissed me just as aggressively, probably taking out all her anger at Nate. I felt a growl rising in my throat at the thought of him, so I quelled it by pushing Blair down roughly on the bed. It had to be rough and fast, I was never slow and romantic. I fucked, I never made love.

I grabbed her wrists from around my neck and held them in one hand above her head against the pillow while my other hand began undoing the intricate bows on her dress. The dress was ridiculous and impossible to figure out so I ripped off the last bow and Blair whimpered.

I brought my lips to her ear, "I'll buy you a new dress," I whispered and she stayed silent.

I quickly began peeling the dress off her pale, creamy body and I could feel her shaking underneath me. She made no attempt to take control tonight, perhaps without the excessive liquor in her body, she finally felt the reality of the situation. I kissed her roughly again and she turned her face away from mine.

"Just do it," she whispered closing her eyes and keeping her chin down.

I realized that what she was saying was exactly what I would have wanted before. Not now though. I took my hand and lifted up her chin, kissing her softly along her jaw until I reached her perfect pink lips. I placed the softest kiss I could upon them and then I moved slowly downwards, kissing her long neck, her perfect chest. I pulled the rest of her dress down and I moved lower, kissing her pale white stomach. I tossed my scarf on to the floor and then my jacket. I pulled the dress off completely and gently put it on the floor beside the bed.

Her cheeks were bright red, perhaps in embarrassment that she lay clad in only her undergarments. She avoided my gaze and bit her lip.

Normally, I would have laughed but tonight I found her shyness endearing. I hooked my fingers around the top of her tights and pulled them down, kissing her soft creamy thighs as they were uncovered. I slowly began to move up her legs again, kissing them tenderly. As I reached her upper thighs she clamped her legs together tightly. I smiled against her skin. I used my hands to reach at her underwear, skimming my fingers underneath the fabric. I felt her stomach clench and I could hear a little gasp escape from her lips.

I began to chuckle as I resumed kissing up her abdomen, back to her neck and then her lips. This time she didn't turn away, but kissed me back as gently as I kissed her. I shivered in anticipation but I knew what I had to do. I lifted my body up and pressed my lips against her forehead.

"You should get some sleep," I whispered as I stood up and pulled the sheets over her slim frame, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Wait!" she whispered harshly, "why are you leaving?"

"I want you," Oh God I wanted her, "but this isn't the right time, you know it isn't."

She looked like she wanted to argue but then with a slump of defeat nodded weakly.

"I'll see you later B," I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"Just stay with me for a few minutes," she asked, her eyes imploring me, "please."

I didn't answer, I just lay down next to her on top of the covers while she twisted on to her side, her back facing me. I began slowly undoing her intricate hairstyle. As her waves tumbled down I ran my fingers through them and smoothed them down her back. I rested my face against the side of hers and breathed in the scent of her locks.

_Vanilla_

I thought about saying something but it seemed to me that words would ruin this. A few minutes quickly turned in to half an hour and I looked down to ask Blair if she wanted me to go but she was fast asleep, her long eyelashes occasionally fluttering and her pink lips forming a tiny pout.

I got up and grabbed my jacket, walking to the door when I turned around to look at Blair one last time. Her chest moved up and down slowly with her breathing and she had her hands curled into a makeshift pillow under her cheek. It was at this moment that I knew for sure that I liked her in more than a sexual way and that I wanted to be with her. I knew this made me a sap and fool, but looking at Blair, it didn't matter.

I regretfully closed the door behind me and left.

**A/N - thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you want to see happen and maybe I'll try and fit it in.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**ENJOY!**

**Serena POV**

What was she thinking? I felt so bad for her, so guilty that she and Nate didn't work out and that she was so hurt by it. But then, moments later, I walk in on B and Chuck getting all hot and heavy. Either she's not as distraught about Nate as I thought or she's too overwhelmed to think properly. I mean come on! Chuck Bass? She's just going to get hurt again after he uses her for her body and leaves her the next minute. He's the ultimate womanizer, having slept with a huge amount of the female population of New York, and if not succeeding, certainly trying. B will just end up as another conquest that he's gonna drop after getting what he wants.

I scurried away from the room as quickly as possible, I cannot get involved, not now at least. I headed back to the main room and decided to make sure no one went near that room, I couldn't let B experience that humiliation, it would be all over Gossip Girl in seconds.

"Hey S!"

I looked over to see who was calling my name, oh it's Isabel.

"Hey Iz, what's up?" I answered, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you that it's probably a good idea to go check up on B now, she's been alone for almost an hour," Isabel smiled, and looked at the door to the room.

"I'll give her a few more minutes and I'll go in," I told her, "once I know anything I'll update you and Kati."

" Okay, sounds fab," she grinned and walked off to go hang out with the few party goers who were still here.

Moments later I saw the door open slowly as Chuck peeked out, I quickly pretended to be reading one of the old magazines on the coffee table so he wouldn't notice me. After seeing that no one was looking he stepped out of the room and headed to the elevator to leave, I looked up as the doors started to close and I noticed that our eyes met. He winked knowingly as the elevator doors shut.

_Bastard_

I decided to go check on B now that Chuck was finally out of the picture. I slowly opened the bedroom door and saw B under the covers fast asleep. Her dress was discarded on the ground beside the bed and out of the corner of my eye I saw a hint of red sticking out under B's dress and I recognized it instantly. It was Chuck's favourite scarf...I didn't even remember seeing him wear it, I certainly couldn't believe that he left it. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my face buried in my hands. It really was challenging to be a best friend, especially to Blair, but I had to be here for her, I owed her at least that much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

Chuck Bass had never experienced the angel/devil scenario. You know the one, where there's an angel on one shoulder telling you the right thing to do and a devil on the other telling you the oh-so-amazingly-wrong thing to do. Chuck had always just known the devil who served as his advisor. But what do you know, an angel flew in tonight in the form of Blair Waldorf and now Chuck is decidedly torn.

_Come on Bass! You should have fucked her...if you did, you would be over her in an instant and you could finally get some sleep! What a waste of money that necklace was...it didn't even get you laid 'cause you decided to pussy out...good fucking job, Bass. Next time you see her, be quick about it...you know love 'em and leave 'em...that's my boy...not this nancy little flower you've turned in to. _

That devil sure knows how to convince C. But let's not forget his new angel.

_Chuck, you did the right thing...now Blair will start seeing you as something other than Chuck Bass: Womanizer. You helped build her trust in you and you comforted her on her birthday...you can't always be the jackass Chuck, you have to be the good guy sometime. You want more than sex from Blair and your actions tonight will help achieve that. Even if it does make you a giant sap._

So what'll it be C? Your reputation or Blair Waldorf?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview of next chapter

Serena/Blair confrontation

Blair/Nate confrontation

Chuck talks to Nate and feels the guilt creep in

More C/B action? Who knows? P

A/N-Thanks for the reviews...I've been amazing with my updates so I think I'll be a little cruel now...next chapter won't come up until I have atleast 30 reviews.

you know you love me

xoxo

P


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Blair POV**

I woke up in Kati's brother's bed next to Serena, who was thankfully still asleep. This would be the perfect time to slip out discreetly. I leaned over and picked my dress up off the ground and slipped back in to it when I noticed a red scarf lying innocuously on the floor.

_Chuck_

I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, how could he just leave like that? How could Chuck, the ultimate womanizer, leave me asking him for more? It was absolutely humiliating. And now the scarf! The idiot obviously wanted us to get caught or something, wouldn't that be a laugh for him, it's not like he had a reputation that could be soiled. I grabbed the scarf and stuffed it down the front of my dress, when I noticed a bit of red peeking out from my stomach.

_He ripped my dress!_

How could I so easily forget, the bastard ripped my dress! At least the tear was reasonably unnoticeable, I could go home without exposing myself. I decided to waste no time and left Kati's quickly.

I felt the cool air reach my skin outside...why hadn't I brought a jacket. Well, I'd just have to hail a cab...with no money on me...

_Well isn't this a perfect birthday, how could it get any worse?_

"I didn't expect you to be up so early," a familiar voice called to me from his black limo. Predictably, I deserved this for asking such a stupid question.

"Wow, Chuck. You really are stalking me, aren't you?" I snapped and started walking away, I guess I was walking home.

The limo followed me at a slow pace so that Chuck's window remained in line with me.

"Don't flatter yourself, I came back because I forgot something of mine here," he replied snidely.

I reached down the front of my dress and pulled out his scarf, "here, take it."

"Well, isn't that touching," Chuck began in a falsely sweet voice, "keeping something of mine so close to your heart?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't normally touch anything of yours," I replied in the same fake voice, "but I can't have my reputation ruined because of your bumbling absentmindedness."

"Now, I know you're lying, you would have touched me all night long if you had the chance," he responded smirking at me with his arrogant stare.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in fake surprise, "and to think that I actually believed your little act last night, I really am a fool."

The smirk slid off Chuck's face and he looked ready to protest.

"Don't even bother," I snapped, "you won't make an idiot out of me again."

"Shut up Blair, and just get in the car," he snapped back, "it's freezing out and you'll ruin your shoes."

Just because he irritated the hell out of me didn't mean that I wouldn't take a free ride.

"Fine."

I climbed into the limo and tossed Chuck his scarf.

"By the way," I began, "the same thing still applies. Victrola never happened and now last night never happened, understood?"

He ignored me and looked out the window.

"Chuck!" I snarled, "I said, understood?"

He turned back to me, a grin on his face, "Absolutely, but there's one small catch."

"Excuse me?" I gasped incredulously, "You can't bargain with me!"

"Well then I guess you don't really care if people find out, do you?" he asked, knowing he'd win.

"Well, what's this catch then?" I inquired, feigning disinterest.

"I'll never mention it to anyone...if we finish what we started last night," his grin grew wider as he took in my scandalized expression.

"Forget it," I said, "there's no way."

"I'm sure Gossip Girl would love this juicy tidbit anyway, either way I end up satisfying one girl today," his grin never faltered, he knew how important my image was to me.

"You're a pig," I spat, "you're absolute filth."

Chuck closed his eyes, pretending to savour my words, "You know I love it when you talk dirty."

I refused to dignify that with a response and settled with rolling my eyes, I was almost home anyways so I would be rid of his presence soon.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened my door for me, "Good day, madame."

I quickly got up as Chuck's voice called out, "my suite, 9 o'clock."

I responded by giving him the finger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator POV

Blair's cell phone vibrated in her pocket a few hours later.

_One New Message: Serena :Where r u B? Need 2 talk._

Blair sighed and responded

_Blair: Sry S. Not in the mood 2 talk about Nate._

She snapped her cell shut and was about to put it away when another message came.

_Serena: This isn't about Nate._

_Blair: Meet me at the Palace bar in 20_

Blair grabbed her purse off the counter and headed to out, ready to listen to Serena's new problem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotted. B heading to the Palace bar with S. Little does she know that her big secret has been discovered. Haven't you learned B? You can't keep secrets in the Upper East Side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up S?" Blair asked, her voice perky and her waves bouncing around her face.

"Blair," Serena began, "I saw you with Chuck last night."

Blair's bubbly exterior faded instantly, "nothing happened," she snapped, "we kissed for like 2 seconds and then we realized it was stupid."

"Blair," Serena repeated, "are you sleeping with Chuck to get revenge on Nate?"

"I'm not sleeping with Chuck, the very thought is vile," Blair defended, "and I would never do that to get revenge on Nate."

"You can tell me the truth B," Serena pleaded.

"Who are you to question me about this?" Blair spat out, increasingly worried, "Nate had sex with you while we were still dating, if I did have sex with Bass, it would be after Nate and I had already broken up."

"B, I'm not trying to judge you," Serena looked at her earnestly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm fine S," Blair replied, "I'm sorry for snapping at you...but I have to go, don't say anything about this to anyone."

And Blair was gone, leaving Serena all alone and confused at the Palace bar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair POV

I sat through dinner, unable to eat because I was so worried. Did Serena believe my lie about not sleeping with Chuck? Oh god and if Bass tells Gossip Girl she'll know I lied to her. But I couldn't have sex with him, Nate would never take me back then.

_It's not like it didn't already happen. Besides, if you don't, Nate will find out and you'll never have a chance with him anyway._

I shifted between thoughts as my birthday dinner with Eleanor ended. The clock read 8:30...if I was going to do it I'd have to leave now.

"Mom," I started, "I'm supposed to meet up with Serena at the Palace in a bit...do you mind if I go out now?"

"Yes, yes," she replied, "go ahead, I have to work out a new contract for my business deal now anyways."

The cab ride there felt like the shortest ride of my life as I willed it to take longer.

8:50

Great. This left me enough time to grab something to drink, maybe it wouldn't be so bad then.

I headed to the Palace bar and managed to down a few drinks as fast as I could. Maybe by the time I reached Chuck's suite I would be good and trashed.

I stood outside Chuck's door. 9:01.

I knocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay, so I kinda left Nate out of this chapter but I'll try and put him in the next one. I don't dislike him..he just kind of bores me, but I'll try to make it good. Thanks for the reviews...you guys are all so sweet! I can't believe it reached 30 so quickly!

Thank you!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N - I wasn't going to post this tonight but I figured that you guys have been amazing so it's only fair.**

**Serena POV**

Good thing my talk with Blair cleared everything up. Oh wait, it didn't. She's acting so strangely, I know she's lying about Chuck, she has to be, a little kissing would never get her so worked up.

"Serena!"

I turned to the voice calling my name, and to my surprise, saw Nate jogging to catch up with me. I did not want to deal with this now.

"Hey Nate!" I began cheerfully, "it's great to see you. Oh wait. It's not."

"I can understand why you'd be mad at me, but please listen," he pleaded.

"You're right," I started to raise my voice, "I am mad, because you left Blair devestated. On her birthday no less! You were going to use her for her mother! Yeah, I'm a little mad, so I don't really feel like hearing you out."

"Wait!" he cried, desperately, "I know even _considering_ using Blair like that was wrong, but it's so hard with my parents pressuring me all the time, it took me a long time to finally stand up to them."

He looked regretful, so I decided to listen to what he had to say...for now.

"You have to believe me, I didn't call Blair last night because I needed to take control of my own life. I knew it wouldn't be fair to either of us if I let this relationship string on, I wasn't trying to hurt her," his eyes were begging and sincere.

"Well, you did," I told him, "you really hurt her and I wouldn't be surprised if what you did...clouds her judgement for now."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, genuinely confused.

Blair would kill me if I said anything to Nate...and I wasn't completely sure if what I suspected was right.

"You know, she's vulnerable now...I just don't want to see anybody take advantage of that," especially Chuck Bass I added in my mind, "You really need to talk to her and explain everything, she'll listen, she loves you."

"Thanks, Serena," he nodded and then abruptly turned away, "You've always been a good friend to Blair."

I sighed. _Not always._

"Thanks, Nate," I shrugged and began walking away again. I was already late to meet Dan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nate POV**

Well my little chat with Serena wasn't perfect, but she's right, I owe it to Blair to come clean. I needed to clear my head so I headed to the Palace bar to grab a beer. Once inside, I noticed how awkward it was to be alone in here, usually I had Chuck...but he hadn't answered any of my calls today.

I briefly considered calling Jenny but I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 8:50, a little too late to make plans...and she's heard enough of my complaints for a while.

I made a quick trip to the bathroom and when I came out, I saw Blair, alone, at the bar, throwing back drinks. I considered approaching her, but it didn't seem like the right time, not when she was drinking so heavily. Then, she quickly stood up and left, heading towards the elevators.

_Maybe I should have told her that Serena left, oh well, she'll find out soon enough._

I took my seat again at the bar, waiting to see Blair head back down. Thirty minutes passed and she was still up there. After forty-five minutes I was really confused.

I decided that I couldn't wait all night and Blair could do whatever she wanted, even if that included wandering around the Palace hotel - drunk - for an hour. I paid for my beers, and decided to walk home and get my mind off Blair and everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I know very short, but it'll be important later.

Next Chapter

Chuck/Blair action

It's already done so i'll post it after I see what a couple people thought about this chapter.

Thanks!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chuck POV**

I opened the door slowly, knowing exactly who it was.

"Why, Blair," I cried, "what a surprise, come in!"

She gave me a dirty look and brushed past me to sit on the sofa.

"Can I fix you a drink?" I asked, as though this were a regular meeting.

"Arsenic. On the rocks," she responded bitterly.

I ignored her and poured myself a glass of champagne. I took a sip and headed over to the couch beside her. She gave me a look clearly telling me to back off, and grabbed my drink, downing it in one gulp.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Bass," she muttered, "let's just get this over with quickly."

"I didn't realize you were so desperate, Waldorf," I snapped, leaning back on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I could feel the alcohol running through my blood now, my head felt light.

_Why was I so upset about this in the first place?_

I almost giggled, but decided to control the urge.

_Why wasn't Chuck making a move? He's the one that wanted this so badly. He's the one with butterflies._

My subsequent behaviour serves as a testimony of how poorly I handle my liquor.

"Chuck," I whispered huskily, "you do still want to do this right?"

"What's with the voice, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, looking shocked at the sudden change in my behaviour.

I ignored whatever he asked me, my eyes were entranced by his pale lips. I decided to take charge, if he wasn't going to start it...I would.

I pounced at him and he raised his arms in defense, clearly believing I was going to attack him. However, when he felt my lips ravaging his own, his hands quickly entangled themselves in my hair. I grabbed at his button-down shirt, and seeing it useless to try and undo each button, I ripped it off.

Chuck leaned back, obviously ready to protest, but I beat him to it.

"You ripped my dress, I ripped your shirt. We're even."

I attacked his lips again while my hands moved to his pants. I undid them as quickly as I could and pulled them down.

"Whoa, Blair," Chuck started, obviously startled at my drunken aggressiveness, "I never thought I'd say this, but, slow down."

For reasons unknown to me, I found this incredibly entertaining, my head swirling with amusement and liqour. I leaned back and giggled as Chuck sat there only in his boxers. My giggles turned in to full out laughs.

"You reek of cheap vodka," he snapped at me, "You're drunk."

I ignored him and decided to remove my own attire. I unzipped my pencil skirt and slid it down my thighs and on to the floor. I noticed Chuck's sharp intake of breath and grinned. I moved on to my blouse, undoing the buttons quickly and tossing it, too, to the floor. Now both of us remained clad in only our undergarments. I attempted to resume where Chuck and I had left off but he stepped out of my way.

"For God's sake, eat something and sober up a little," he berated me, looking disgusted, "I don't want you puking all over me."

I vaguely realized that I should have felt angry, but everything just seemed so amusing.

"Fine," I slurred, "I'll go get something to eat." I headed to the door and was about to pull it open when I felt Chuck grab me from behind.

"Jesus, Blair, you're in your underwear," he snapped impatiently,"I'll call up some room service."

As Chuck went to call up some food, I lay down on his bed, his fluffy comforter billowed around my body.

"I love this bed, Chuck!" I squeeled in delight, "I love your bed!"

He walked back over to me and smirked, "I bet you'll be saying that again soon, and sober."

I didn't quite catch what he meant so I laughed anyway.

Within 10 minutes room service had arrived, and Chuck, having put his clothes back on, went to get it.

He walked back over to me with some bread and cheeses, pasta, and potatoes.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, "fatten me up?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It's to soak up the alcohol, it'll atleast make you less drunk pretty quickly."

"I couldn't eat today," I told him, "I was so nervous about tonight."

_Did I really just say that?_

He smiled as I began to eat and brushed his hand against my arm, "Well no wonder you're slobbering drunk now."

And then...

"Don't be nervous," he whispered in to my ear, I shuddered at the feeling, and felt my desire growing.

I finished nearly all the food before I could feel the effects. I wasn't sober, but I could atleast control myself now.

"Better?" he asked.

I nodded, and lay back on his bed, my belly now full.

I didn't even react when he lay down beside me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me gently...too gently to be coming from Chuck.

I nodded once again.

He crawled on top of me but I still felt strangely relaxed.

Even as he looked at my face and slowly traced his finger over my lips, I still felt at peace.

His lips replaced his finger as he kissed me, mimicking the same gentleness he showed last night.

_What was he playing at?_

I decided to take some control and I once again removed his torn shirt and his trousers. He grinned against my lips as I ran my hands up and down his chest and back.

Suddenly, I felt him rub against me...down there...and being so unprepared for such a feeling, I arched my back, pushing my body closer to him and let out a deep moan. While my back was lifted off the bed, I felt him slide his hands underneath me and unhook the clasp of my bra and then pull it off completely. His lips moved to my chest, kissing me in places I had never been kissed as a writhed beneath him, like a woman possessed. With every moan I couldn't control, I could feel his body tense above mine, excited...nervous?

His kisses moved down my abdomen and down lower and lower until I felt him peel off my underwear and continue to kiss me.

I twisted away from his mouth, "what are you doing!?" I snapped at him.

"Relax, Blair," he sighed, as I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment. He couldn't do that..down there...it was entirely improper.

I realized that he now held my thighs firmly and returned to what he was doing, I started to struggle at first but soon my brain felt clouded by the remaining alcohol and the waves of pleasure. Soon, I felt myself arching towards him. I moaned loudly, too loudly, and clutched the pillow, feeling my head go light and a pressure begin to build. But as suddenly as it started, he stopped and slid over me once again. I couldn't look at him, I was so embarrassed for giving in.

"If it felt so good, then how could it be wrong," he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin, "don't be ashamed."

I briefly wondered if he expected me to return the favour, but was shocked when he simply removed his boxers and put on protection. I felt him between my legs positioning himself and I remembered two nights ago when I had first surrendered myself to Chuck Bass. It had been painful at first, but towards the end had started to feel good, great even. Would I feel the pain at all this time?

As Chuck prepared to enter me, he covered my mouth with his own in a passionate kiss and slowly pushed inside of me. I gasped at the unfamiliar feeling as he picked up a slow rhythm. Instict took over and I felt myself responding to his thrusts and running my fingers through his hair.

One particular thrust left me quivering. Then another. And another. I heard myself moaning and breathing heavily.

"Chuck!" I gasped, "faster."

But he ignored me and continued his slow sensuous movements inside of me, building the pressure that I had felt before, my head was suddenly becoming light and dizzy.

He thrust again.

I felt like I was on the edge, ready to collapse if I didn't get what I needed right then.

Suddenly, his movements became fast as he began grinding into me with quick, even thrusts. My pelvis lifted off the bed, willing him to go deeper as I felt my climax coming.

I began panting his name as stars exploded in front of my eyes and he continued to thrust inside of me, reaching his own climax seconds later, burying his face in my hair.

I continued to breathe heavily, amazed by this new feeling, even more amazed by the person who had caused me to feel it.

And I suddenly felt empty. It was supposed to be Nate gasping in pleasure on top of me, not Chuck Bass. I had planned for so long for it to be Nate and now I couldn't see any way of fixing it.

My thoughts were interrupted as Chuck began giving me butterfly kisses along my neck.

_Butterflies_

Oh God! Chuck Bass has butterflies! I almost felt guilty for giving him any sort of impression that I felt the same.

_Don't you?_

"No!" I shouted at my treacherous thoughts.

_Deep down, you can feel it. The way you get all flustered around him. That never happened before._

I felt sick, clearly the booze was making me delusional. I turned my body away from Chuck's kisses and lay on my side. I didn't protest when he curled up against my back, his hand wrapped around my waist.

_Just give in tonight and then you can both forget about it._

The thought comforted me until I realized that it would probably never go back to the way it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I really wasn't sure about this chapter. If anyone is bothered by it, just let me know and I'll edit what I can.

Next Chap:

Chuck POV on what happened

Nate talks to Chuck

School! (That should be interesting!)

Thanks for the reviews again! They're all so positive, my ego is going to get out of control :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chuck POV**

I woke up, flush against another warm body.

_Blair_

I had never really moved slowly through sex, but I wanted to change that last night, to let Blair know I was committed to making sure she enjoyed herself as much as I did. And I knew she enjoyed it, her moans still echoing in my head.

My arm remained around her the entire night, another thing I never did. After I fucked, I didn't touch or hold. Yet, here I was...holding...Blair. The thought scared me so I quickly removed my arm and rolled over, off the bed. I needed to clear my head, figure out what I wanted, so I headed to the shower to relax.

The hot water soothed my muscles and relaxed me enough to think.

_You still want her. Last night only increased your desire to have her again and again. And next time, make sure she's sober._

I have to admit, I hadn't planned for her to get so trashed beforehand. I felt ashamed to take her when she was drunk, I tried to pretend my disgust was directed at her behaviour but it was really directed towards myself. I tried to sober her up enough before hand, but did it work?

_What if she doesn't want you again? You have no bargaining chips left to stall with and try to woo her. _

Well, I'd have to solve that problem when I figured out what she was thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I woke up in a startlingly comfortable bed, too big and too soft to be my own.

_That's because it's Chuck's._

I was immediately thankful that the bed was empty but I couldn't help but wonder where he'd wandered off to.

_He's probably waiting for you to leave so you don't try and do the whole "talk" thing with him._

Well, I'd never been one to linger. So, I wrapped the sheet around me and scanned the room for my clothes. Where did I take them off?

"Housekeeping grabbed them while we were sleeping, they'll be back in about half and hour."

I turned to the voice to see a freshly showered and clothed Chuck, eyeing me wrapped in only a bedsheet.

"So, what you're telling me is," I snarled, "people were in this room this morning," he looked ready to argue but I cut him off, "AND I have to sit here naked for 30 minutes?"

He simply smirked, "I ordered up some breakfast, there's no rush is there? Classes don't start for another hour."

_Classes!_

"We have school today!!" I shouted, "I still have to go home, shower, get my uniform, get-"

He interrupted me, "I'll drive you over and you can get a ride with me to school, it'll save you time that way."

I was ready to protest when I heard a knock at the door.

"And there's our food," Chuck opened the door and a man walked in pushing a cart with our food on it. I was once again aware of my appearance and I dropped to the floor beside the bed in an attempt to hide myself. The man quickly left and I saw Chuck standing over me, laughing.

"You really are ridiculous B," he grinned.

"Just give me something to eat and wear," I snapped, "I don't have time to wait for my clothes."

I got up and grabbed a bowl of fruit and a scone, shoving them down my throat as Chuck came back holding some sweats.

"Lady-like as usual," he taunted, as bits of scone tumbled from my mouth on to the sheet.

I would have responded but my mouth was too full to say anything, so I grabbed the sweats from him and stormed off to the bathroom, swallowing my food.

I emerged a few seconds later and tossed Chuck's sheet on to the bed.

"Let's go," I demanded as Chuck quickly got to his feet, smirking at my appearance.

"Don't say anything," I warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he quipped, grabbing his phone and dialing his driver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

The drive to Blair's house was silent, devoid of our usual bantering as the awkwardness began to creep in.

"I'll be no more than twenty minutes," she promised, "my mother's flight left about an hour ago so you can wait inside."

We entered her home, and I sat in the foyer while she ran upstairs to shower and change. True to her word she came down twenty minutes later, looking a little rougher than usual, but still nearly perfect.

We sat in the limo again, silent until Blair asked the driver to stop the car, about two blocks away from the school.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused by her behaviour.

"No one can see us together, at all, ever," she demanded and slammed the door, walking in the direction of the school.

I sighed and told my driver to move on. We pulled up to school a minute later.

"Hey man, where were you yesterday, I called you like a million times."

I turned to face Nate, his very presence irritated me. I suppose it was hardly fair..I was the one sleeping with his ex.

"Nathaniel," I smirked, "you sound like a jealous boyfriend," I repeated Blair's words as Nate rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. I just really need to talk about this Blair thing with someone, preferably a guy," Nate looked distraught.

"I'd prefer not to get involved in this sordid affair," his eyes pleaded with me, "but for you Nathaniel, I guess I really have no choice."

"Thanks, man," he looked enormously relieved, "meet me out here at 4." He turned away and headed inside to class.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't do this, not to Nate.

"What did you say to him?" a voice snarled at me from behind.

"Long time no see, " I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you talking to Nate, what did you say? Did he say anything about me?" She looked annoyed, but desperate.

"He just wants to talk, he's all stressed about the whole trial thing," I told her.

"Oh no! The trial! That's why he's been acting like this! I should talk to him, he looks so scared and lonely," Blair whined in an almost baby voice.

I felt my anger rising at her. Just hearing her speak his name nearly drove me insane.

"You're an idiot Waldorf," I snapped, "how many times do I have to say it, it's over with Nate, he doesn't want to be with you anymore."

It was cruel but I had had enough of her whining over Nate. I stormed off up the stairs into the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

Chuck was just being a jealous idiot. How could I expect him to be honest when he had admitted he liked me? If I could only talk to Nate, I know we could work this out, and maybe we wouldn't be together now, but perhaps after everything with his parents worked out.

_What about Chuck?_

Chuck could fuck himself for all I cared.

_He's Nate's best friend, he could tell you what Nate's thinking and planning._

Why would he tell me that?

_I'm sure you could find a way to suck it out of him._

I smirked as I sauntered up the steps, heading to class where Nate, Chuck, Serena, and I would all be in the same room for this first time since this wild weekend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

The students filed into the class and Blair decided to be risky and abandoned her usual seat next to Serena for the seat next to Chuck.

"If you're going to spend the whole class asking me about Nate, you might as well move now," Chuck whispered, still annoyed with her.

"No, forget about Nate," she whispered back, "I think we need to talk about last night."

Chuck perked up a little but began to look hesitant, "what about it?"

"Well, I'm sure this morning after thing is old news to you," Blair whispered harshly, "but it's all new to me, and I just want to figure out where this is going."

"Where what is going?" Chuck asked, not daring to look hopeful.

"Well, with everything that happened this weekend, I just want to know what's going to happen."

"Where do you want it to go?" Chuck replied, "because you should know that the door to my suite is always open."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I was thinking -"

"NO TALKING," Mrs. Graham berated, and then proceeded to continue droning on about literature or something of the sort.

"Meet me out front after school," Blair muttered as quietly as possible.

"Can't, Nate needs to talk to me then," Chuck replied regretfully.

Blair smiled, "well after you talk to him, come to my place, my mother's in Paris right now."

Chuck nodded, while Blair began taking notes on Mrs. Graham's lecture. After a few minutes she felt something graze against her thigh. She ignored it until she felt it moving up higher.

Chuck's fingers tickled their way up her leg, grazing along the hem of her skirt. Blair looked down at her paper, her cheeks going red as Chuck smirked, looking very smug.

His fingers continued on their path, higher and higher until Blair grabbed his hand in her own and slowly pushed it into his lap. Her fingers, however, remained on his hand, her thumb slowly stroking it for a few seconds before returning to her work.

Blair could feel Chuck's gaze upon her for most of the remainder of class.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotted. N and C meeting up on the school's front steps. This looks serious, is N having second thoughts about losing B? And where was B headed to in such a hurry? Careful C, it's never a good idea to get involved in the woes of ex-lovers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Whew! I have to say, I've never been so dedicated to one of my stories. It's probably because of all your lovely reviews. You're all wonderful! Thank you!

Next time:

What is Blair up to?

What's going on with Nate and Jenny?

And will Chuck ever get what he wants from B? But wait, what does he want from her?

Wait and see...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Narrator POV**

Chuck and Nate sat upon a bench in Central Park, ready to have a little "boy chat".

"I saw Blair sit with you in English today," Nate commented, "she still grilling you about me?"

Chuck scowled for the briefest second, "No, I think she's past that. We didn't really get a chance to talk at her party so she was just thanking me for my gift."

Nate nodded, "what did you get her?" he asked casually.

"A scarf."

Nate responded with a small chuckle, before turning to Chuck seriously. "I'm just going to come out any say it."

He took a deep breath.

"After this whole Blair thing and seeing Serena with her new boyfriend, I thought I would just forget about girls for a while," he began, "but the other day, I was talking to this girl, a freshman, and she seems really great, just what I'm looking for now."

Chuck looked immensely happy, "Pray tell, who is the girl? Is it the mystery girl from the picture?"

Nate nodded, "Don't say anything to Blair, but it's Jenny Humphrey."

The smile vanished off of Chuck's face for an instant before he plastered it back on, "you don't say? Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I have to talk to Blair before I even consider anything," Nate reasoned, "besides, Jenny and Blair are friends."

"Oh please!" Chuck scoffed, "no one is actually friends with Blair."

Nate looked defensive, "what about Serena?"

"Do you really want to go there?" Chuck questioned, amused.

"Hey, she and I made one mistake, and Blair forgave us," Nate argued.

"Would you forgive Blair if she had done the same thing to you?" Chuck countered.

"Absolutely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

I was tempted to ask him if I could get that in writing, but that would have seemed a tad strange. He thanked me for listening and headed off to do his homework. I waited until I could no longer see him before getting up and heading in the direction to Blair's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

How to go about this properly? That was the big question here.

I needed to get all the info on what Nate was thinking and Chuck is the one who can give it to me, but the idiot wouldn't do it willingly. I'd have to subtly manipulate him into spilling. But how?

Seduction?

_Like he'd want to talk about Nate then..._

Tears?

_Ditto_

Bribery?

_Hello, he's loaded._

Well, I was stuck, there was no conceivable way to manipulate Chuck into helping me get back together with Nate because Chuck couldn't sleep, because he felt sick, because Chuck has butterflies.

And then it hit me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

Blair's sudden change in attitude in class had confused me, so I was suspicious in what she was doing asking me to come over.

I exited the elevator hesitantly.

"Blair?" I called out.

"You came," she smiled at me as she came down her stairs.

I had to admit, she looked breathtaking, as if she had prepared for this. Her hair was in loose waves, framing her delicate face. She was wearing a flowy white dress that billowed with each step she descended. The combination made her look...angelic.

"Blair Waldorf is no angel," I reminded myself quickly, "she's up to something."

"Let's go sit somewhere comfortable so we can talk," she smiled delicately.

I didn't trust her, but I nodded anyways and followed her to a small sitting room.

"I think I gave you the wrong impression this morning," she began, "when I asked about Nate."

"What do you mean," I asked suspiciously, "I think your intentions were pretty clear."

"No, I have to explain something to you...it's difficult for me because I don't really have these conversations, seeing as I've always been with Nate," she sighed, looking out the window.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're trying to get at, Waldorf," I snapped impatiently.

She slowly stood up and sat beside me, her eyes earnest, pleading.

"Chuck," she said, "Last night...well I went to the hotel hoping that we would put the weekend behind us...act like it never happened."

"I think you've made that very clear, Waldorf," I rolled my eyes, what was she getting at?

"But, I don't think that's what happened," she said, ignoring my comment, "I don't think I want it to just...end like that."

I couldn't bring myself to talk, my throat felt constricted...was she...serious?

"Maybe it's because you're my first and only," she continued, "but maybe...when you touch me, my stomach somersaults and when you whisper in my ear my heart beats faster...maybe I have butterflies for you too?"

Hundreds of those butterflies invaded my own stomach at her words.

"And I was ashamed to say anything, so I whined about Nate...but what I really want to know is what he'd say about us?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern, "he is your best friend after all."

"Us?"

Her cheeks reddened and she began to look flustered, "not that there is an "us" but I mean what we did and well if anything else...I'm not saying "us" as in...there's not "us", it's "you" and "me" but what I was -"

"Breathe, Waldorf," I chuckled, "I understand."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV **

And the Oscar goes to...Blair Waldorf for her brilliant performance in _The Manipulation of Chuck Bass._

I inwardly smirked, the fool was falling for every word, I never knew I was so convincing.

_Maybe, it's so convincing because some of what you're saying is true?_

I really needed to learn to control my thoughts.

"So, what are you suggesting we do about this?" Chuck asked me, the prick looked absolutely delighted.

"Maybe we could keep this something of a secret," I suggested, "at least until you know how Nate will react...there's no sense losing your best friend if it can be avoided."

"Well, he did say something about having some feelings for that mystery girl today," Chuck added, obviously thinking his input would be appreciated.

"Who did she turn out to be?" I asked, masking my irritation.

He looked me in the eye, "He wouldn't say."

"Well, that's a start," I told him, hoping my voice sounded hopeful.

"Are you suggesting that we have a relationship?" Chuck asked, still somewhat confused.

What was I suggesting? My anger at Nate was clouding my plan...the jerk was already over me?

"Well...is that what you want?" I asked him.

He looked embarrassed, "let's just see where it goes."

I smiled at him, his inability to admit his desire to be with me was almost endearing...almost.

I was still fuming at Nate though, which explained my very brief attraction to Chuck at this time.

His hair was messy from the winter wind, his lips and cheeks almost...rosy...from the biting cold still, his eyes sparkling with delight. He was certainly handsome. It was different than Nate's classic good looks, but definitely no less attractive, perhaps even more-

_What am I saying???_

He was staring at me again, with the same look on his face that he had this morning in class when I held his hand for those brief moments.

That look made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world...something I never felt when I was with Nate and I almost regretted my plan.

He was still looking at me, and my guilt was growing exponentially, I needed him to stop staring. I bent forward slowly, my face now inches from his. Our eyes seemed to close at the exact same moment and we closed the gap, our lips meeting in a slow and tender kiss.

I wish I could say it stopped there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- A quick and hardly sufficient thank you to all my reviewers! You are all lovely!**

**Coming up:**

**Who witnessed Chuck's moment of weakness gazing upon Blair?**

**What arrangement have Blair and Chuck worked out?**

**Are Blair and Chuck simply using each other or is it more?**

**Some scoop from our favourite blogger, Gossip Girl.**

**What will Nate do about Jenny?**

**How are things with Serena and Blair?**

**and how does Dan fit in to any of this?**

**Whew! It's gonna be a busy time in the lives of the Upper East Siders...and for me..trying to write all of this.**

**I'll try my best to get it up ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...as usual.**

**Nate POV**

My chat with Chuck seemed to go well. I never imagined him being so interested in my messed up love life before...maybe he's living vicariously through me since he won't let himself be in a relationship of any sort.

Oh well, Chuck is the least of my worries at the moment, what with my parents, Blair, Serena, and now Jenny. I really needed to work on this Jenny thing...I don't even know if I actually like her or if it's something of a rebound.

Maybe it's a leggy blonde thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spotted. Lonely Boy and S on the school steps. It looks like they've turned their make out spot in to a gossip stop. Never realized he was the type. Hasn't Brooklyn learned? It's a dangerous game involving oneself with the Upper East Siders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dan POV**

"Serena!" I shouted, pushing my way through a crowd of students to catch up with her out front.

She stopped walking and turned towards me, smiling, "Hey Dan! I haven't talked to you all day! What's up?"

"Well, um, it's actually, it's something about Blair," I told her, realizing how much I sounded like a rumour-thriving freshman.

"Um...okay..." she sat down, giving me a puzzled look.

Oh great, I knew I should have let this go. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head.

"I don't even know why I'm saying this, but I figured it would matter to you because she's your best friend and all," I started, "but I think there's something going on with Blair and Chuck...if that's possible."

Serena grabbed my arm and yanked me down beside her, "tell me EVERYTHING you know!"

Whoa, intense much?

She looked embarrassed for a minute but waited for me to continue.

"Um, in English today...you know they were sitting together right...and since I sit behind them...well...it was kinda hard not to notice a little subtle...hand-holding..."

"HAND HOLDING!?!?" Serena shouted, before quickly quieting down, "they were holding hands!?"

This felt like grade three all over again.

"Sort of...I'm not entirely sure..but what I did notice was Chuck staring at her for like...the whole class...kind of a deep "I like you" stare." Now I even sounded like a third grade schoolgirl.

"I knew it!" Serena said, looking ahead with a determined look on her face, she looked at me for a second before grabbing my face and planting a deep kiss on me. By the time I realized what was going on, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - this was where I was going to end it, but it seemed waaayyyy too short to even bother so...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day...**

One of the great traditions of high society is undoubtedly Cotillian. Or as we say in the Upper East Side, the Debutante Ball. It's always a time for hook-ups, break-ups, heart aches and tough breaks. The scoop is endless, Who's taking who? What is she going to wear? but with B and N breaking it off and S tagging her puppy, Lonely Boy, along, this year should be the juiciest yet. A Gossip Girl's dream...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

I woke up in Blair's bed alone. I wasn't surprised, she had probably already left for school without bothering to wake me.

I was still wary of what she told me yesterday, it seemed too...perfect...to be true. Stuff like that did not happen in real life...and if it did, it would only happen to the genuine, kind people...not to me or Blair.

I decided that I had better hurry up because I had about five minutes before class started. I quickly hopped out of bed and pulled on yesterday's uniform...oh well. I walked down the stairs, ignoring the dirty looks from Blair's maids, and out on to the street where my limo was conveniently awaiting me. Maybe Blair had called my driver.

Class was relatively uneventful, especially since Blair had resumed sitting with Serena. Yet, when the students were in the halls, everyone seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

"What's with the hordes of giggling girls?" I asked Nate.

"They finally confirmed a date and venue for the Debutante Ball," he replied forlornly. I understood his melancholy, news of the Debutante Ball caused the female population to become even more high-strung than usual.

"I still need to talk to Blair...I hope she doesn't think we're still going together," he added to my displeasure. I hated whenever he talked about her.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by uneventfully, with the Ball seeming to be the only hot topic on everyone's lips.

At the end of my final class, I quickly headed back to my suite to shower and change before returning to Blair's, we still needed to figure this out, because this arrangement of secret sex wouldn't satisy either of us for too long. I wanted others to see that she was mine and...dare I say it, I was her's.

I arrived and entered but Blair seemed to be dressed for heading out.

"Oh, Chuck I'm sorry! I can't do this tonight...the Debutante Ball is so soon and I need to get my dress fitted and-" Blair rambled on, as girls seemed to do when it came to fancy occasions. She was currently applying a deep red lipstick haphazardly and slipping in to her shoes.

I interrupted her, "Who are you going with?"

Her face fell, "Oh no! I completely forgot about that! It was supposed to be Nate...but now..."

"I could take you," I offered hopefully but then with a sneer, "unless you're still counting on Nate to do it."

She ignored my jibe and smiled. She didn't respond but gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

She then proceeded to head to the elevator.

I made to follow her when I suddenly realized.

"Was that a yes or a no?" I asked her.

She simply closed the elevator doors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked outside feeling the cold winter air against my face. I reached up to touch my freezing cheeks when I felt something on my face.

_Lipstick_

I wiped it off and got into my limo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrator POV**

Nate stood outside Blair's home, contemplating how to tell her that he didn't plan on going to the Debutante Ball with her, when he saw Chuck coming out. Before he could even ponder what Chuck was doing leaving Blair's he saw him reach up and wipe away a smear of lipstick.

Nate closed his eyes, breathing heavily, and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Still short - I'm sorry**

**A/N- I know it's a little random to have Dan in this story, but I adore him, so I wanted to include him. I was shocked that I decided to let Nate find out so early but I wanted him to know in time for the Ball...it will all be revealed soon.**

**I wanted to add a quick, personal thanks to my reviewers. It's over 100 reviews now, you guys are sooooooooo amazing!**

**CutieK88-I was always nervous doing the GG voice...I really don't have the sassy attitude that she does but thank-you for your compliment...I definitely feel more confident about it now.**

**Lady Kal-El Lover- Thank-you! I know...I wasn't sure if guilt was something Blair was able to feel but I decided to add it in anyways :P**

**mystripedskirt- Thank-you for your review! I love you C/B stories so it's great to get your input. I feel sorry for Chuck too...I am like seriously in love with him..and I have no idea why.**

**winchestergrl13- Thanks! Chuck already seems suspicious, so I wouldn't be too surprised if he caught on. But maybe Blair will fix it before that happens...who knows?**

**Chipitatitatita- Hope I spelled the name right, haha I love Blair's bitchy ways, but not so much when they're directed towards Chuck.**

**Papillonbelle- Love the name! Thank you for your kind review!**

**Kayla- Wow, I'm blushing. You're wayyyy too kind. I love Blair and Chuck too...but I have a bad feeling that the show will destroy all of our C/B hopes and dreams. sniff.**

**nedandmozeluvr- Haha, your review made me laugh, thank you :)**

**MmmKay- I totally agree about Chuck, he's such an ass but I adore him still! I think it's because we don't expect him to do anything sweet or nice so when he does it seems like 20 times better than when someone else does it. Thank-you for the compliment!**

**jcool789- Haha, I would hardly call myself amazing...but I'm very flattered that you would. Blair is using him for now...or so she's trying to...but maybe there's something deeper there. It would be sad if she was, it would be even sadder if he found out.**

**bloomingauthor7- Thanks:D**

**Clarista-PADFOOT rules HPworld:D I'm psyched that you would risk your grades just to read my story, and I will accept full responsibility if you don't get an A, but good luck, I really hope you do get one! Thank-you for your review!**

**flower123- Oh no! Don't be sad! Well, you'll see in the next chap how Nate reacts, and the Jenny thing comes up eventually. You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the review! **

**Heavenlydoll- No problem, thanks for the review!**

**AutumnSoleil- Lol! I agree! Thanks!**

**gerardsgirl14- Thank you!**

**bluequizzer- I know, it's so sad...he doesn't open up very much**

**Freakage- My pleasure, I hope you keep reading :)**

**izabella- Haha! looks like someone enjoys others' pain...some people might refer to that as sadism :P**

**Underneath All Elsewhere- Your hopes have come true! Thanks for the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I think I'm going to disregard some of what has happened in Blair Waldorf Must Pie! but I liked a couple of the concepts so I'll keep those. I missed Chuck this episode though...I hope it doesn't mean he spent Thanksgiving alone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Blair, it's me, Nate, I really think we should talk soon. I've had a while to think about our breakup and I've also realized something important that I hadn't known before. Please, come to my house tonight at 7, we need to work this out. _

Blair replayed the message over and over. She wasn't sure how she'd missed his call, but here it was: one message from Nathaniel Archibald. She squeeled in excitement, throwing herself on to her bed.

"Finally!" she screamed delightedly.

Her rejoicing was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She squeeled again and picked up.

"Nate?" she asked breathlessly, "I completely agree that we need to talk about this...I'll be by at 7!"

The voice on the other end of the receiver breathed heavily.

"It's Chuck..."

Blair didn't respond, if Nate wasn't asking her to get back together tonight, then she just ruined her whole plan!

"I see you and Nathaniel have worked out your differences..." he continued, snappishly

"Oh no! Chuck, believe me, it's nothing like that...it's just that Nate and I have so much history...we can't end it without talking to eachother...you have to understand..." Blair responded desperately.

"So where does that leave us?" Chuck asked, his voice still heavy with annoyance.

"I don't even know what we are, Bass," Blair responded heavily.

"Hold on," he said quickly, "I'll talk to you later." and he hung up.

Blair sighed in confusion. Chuck was ridiculous, avoiding the "relationship" conversation. Not that she minded.

She sat back down on her bed, wringing her hands together.

_Should I call Nate back? Should I just show up?_

She sat thinking for a good fifteen minutes before she heard a knock at her door. Probably Yolanda with her clean bed sheets.

"Come in," she called in a sing-song voice.

Her back was still facing the door when she heard _his _voice.

"I wasn't sure you'd let me in so easily."

Blair abruptly turned around, "What are you doing here?"

He was in a suit, as usual, holding a bag.

He held the bag out to her, "this is for you."

"Another gift?" Blair asked suspiciously, opening the bag slowly.

She pulled out a black dress that looked familiar.

"Housekeeping brought it back on Monday, but I forgot about it..." he said apologetically.

"You came all the way here for this?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, before suddenly digging through the bag again.

"Where's my underwear!?" she shrieked.

Chuck simply smirked and shrugged, "I guess the maids lost it..."

"You are so disturbed," Blair spat, giving him a disgusted glare.

"Well, I have to admit, this isn't the only reason I came," Chuck continued, ignoring her insult, and looking nervous.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh no no no," she said, "I have so much homework to do...it's a school night and last time I was so tired the next day, so no."

It was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes and grin, "You're such a pig, Waldorf. Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

Before Blair got a chance to respond, Chuck continued to speak, "then again," he stepped towards her, "when I'm so close...well, who could expect you to think of anything else?"

"I could name several...million...people," Blair snapped back, obviously embarrassed at having misread his presence, "and if you're not here for...that...then what are you here for?"

Chuck looked angered for a moment at Blair's accusation, but suddenly moved forward with lightening speed, and captured Blair's lips in a violent kiss. Perhaps it was her frustration that caused her to respond with equal passion...or perhaps Chuck was right about Blair's thoughts around him.

She shoved him against the wall, pulling off his suit jacket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I couldn't stand Chuck Bass! What was I doing kissing him...again? Getting ready to have sex with him...for the fourth time? My mind reasoned with me.

_Well, it's only fair that Chuck gets something out of this deal after you get back together with Nate tonight._

What I was really thinking was

_If you get back with Nate tonight...this will be your last time with Chuck._

The thought almost made me sad...almost. It would if I had feelings for Chuck. Which I don't...at all...not even a little.

_Liar._

Maybe I should just stop thinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

_I know I told Blair that I hadn't come for sex...and I hadn't...honestly. _

I flipped us around, so that she was against the wall as my shirt fell to the floor.

_We needed to talk about what we were doing. That's why I came._

I hoisted Blair up and she wrapped her legs around my hips, her underwear had been shed at some point earlier, her school skirt lifting up.

_I had to tell Blair what I wanted. There was no backing out of it...I wanted to be with her. I had to bring myself to say it and not be afraid to sound like a gushy, romantic woman._

I unzipped my pants.

_I had come to make sure that Blair wouldn't go to Nate's at 7._

I moved in to her body, once again claiming it as mine. Everytime I had her I was reminded of how I was the sole person to explore her body, the only one taking her to these heights. The thought never ceased to excite me. I couldn't let Nate ruin that.

Afterwards, when we leaned against eachother on the wall, gasping in pleasure and exertion, Blair put her forehead against mine.

"So, why did you come?" she whispered, still out of breath.

I couldn't explain it to her now, the moment seemed too personal to destroy by talking about feelings.

"Go out with me on Friday," I whispered back, not waiting for her to answer as I, once again, kissed her.

When we broke apart, she rested her head on my shoulder and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate sat against the park wall, scrolling through his phone's contact list. He paused briefly on Serena's name, before snapping it shut.

He buried his face in his arms, a million questions swirling through his head.

_How could this happen? Blair and Chuck? His ex and his best friend?_

_Were they dating?_

_Was it serious?_

_Was it going on before he and Blair broke up?_

_Did Serena know? _

He stood up looking at his watch. 6:45. He decided to head home and figure out what to say to Blair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck left Blair's shortly after, satisfied that he had atleast until after Friday to worry about Blair and Nate.

Blair noticed the time. 6:50, and ran outside to catch a cab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nate POV**

Blair walked in, positively glowing. I couldn't help but feel a stab of betrayal that it was Chuck making her so happy. And what was Chuck doing with Blair, she wasn't one of those girls that was going to just give it up to him like he expected.

"Blair," I started, "I just wanted to begin by apologizing for missing your birthday...it's just that everything's been so stressful with my parents. You understand, right?"

"Of course," she gushed, "it must be awful for you!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "and I know we broke up...but the debutante ball is coming up..and it's too late for either of us to find other people to go with...so I was thinking we should go together...as friends." I smiled at her before adding, "unless there **is** someone else."

"Oh!" she looked shocked, "of course there isn't...no no no, of course not." She looked delighted, "I think that's a wonderful idea, going as friends, that is."

"Great," I smiled, finding it difficult to look at her as she smoothly lied to me, "I'll pick you up on Saturday then."

She smiled again and I had to look away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Morning, Constance Billard.**

Chuck stood outside his limo, waiting for a familiar brunette to arrive at school when he felt a pair of hands grab him and shove him back against the car.

"You son of a bitch!" Nate yelled as he pinned him to the car, his enraged face inches from Chuck's own.

"What's wrong with you!?" Chuck shouted back, nervousness creeping in to his gaze.

"How could you do that to me!?" Nate continued to shout, stilling pinning Chuck down.

Chuck decided it would be best to try an reason with Nate before getting angry himself.

"It'd be a lot easier to talk to you if you're hands weren't around my throat," he replied.

"ANSWER ME!" Nate roared, with a look in his eyes, so dangerous, that several students began backing away.

This ignited Chuck's own anger, "I only took what she kept offering, and you refused!" he shouted, sneering at Nate.

Nate let go of him, looking as if he'd been slapped.

"You - you slept with her?" Nate stammered, dumbstruck.

Chuck looked confused for a moment, before Nate regained his anger and slammed him back against the limo, "she's just like all the others to you, isn't she? You fuck her and then move on to the next one!"

Chuck tried to shove him back, but Nate's anger seemed to give him super human strength, "No, I was there for her when she needed someone, because you left her devestated!"

Nate smirked maliciously, "So, you like her, do you? For what? A minute? A day? A week?"

Chuck struggled out of Nate's grasp, stepping away, "No, you've got it all wrong!"

Nate seemed to give up, his shoulders slumping in defeat, "just stay away from me," he told Chuck, his voice sounding tired as he walked away.

Chuck walked after him, "Nate, it's nothing like what you think! We're best friends and you guys were broken up...you can't be mad...you told me you didn't even want to be with her!" He pleaded with Nate, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Nate whipped around and shoved Chuck back, "I said, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" and turned around, jogging up the school steps and away.

Chuck turned around and noticed the enormous crowd of students, watching the fight.

"What are you staring at?!" he shouted, "show's over!" and he got back in to his limo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you heard Upper East Siders? Best friends, N and C were spotted fighting at the front of the school about a girl. Who could it be? Serena? Little Jenny Humphrey? or is it the Queen B herself? Careful boys, these girls are not ones to mess around with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- You guys are amazing as usual! Sorry for posting this chapter later at night than usual.**

**I adore all of your reviews and I got some great advice...so thank-you!!**

**Next Chapter**

**C and B's date!!!**

**and a little S/D thrown in to the mix )**

**Chapter after that**

**THE BALL!!!!**

**confrontations, hook ups, and fist fights galore! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chuck POV**

I couldn't sleep again. And this time it wasn't because of butterflies.

It was because of fucking Nate.

Everyone expects me to fuck people over and mess around, but I bet no one figured I would do it to my best friend. What would Blair say, now that Nate knows?

_Oh God, Blair._

She's going to kill me for letting Nate find out.

_Now, you've lost your best friend AND the girl._

"Shut up!" I snapped at myself, while the bartender gave me an odd look and passed me another scotch.

I buried my head in my arms on the table. I knew I really fucked up this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I was ecstatic.

Everything was finally working out. Nate was coming to his senses and I would go out with Chuck tomorrow and let him know that our little arrangment wouldn't work out. Then Nate will be my escort at the ball and we'll get back together.

Everything was going to work out and be perfect. Finally.

Well - almost perfect.

Part of me, (deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down) felt a pang of regret about this whole Chuck thing. I knew that in some ways, I would miss the way he looked at me and the way he seemed to want me and only me. Not Serena or Mystery Skank.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of my cell phone. I looked at my screen and saw Chuck's name flashing.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly.

"Blair? We really need to talk." Chuck sounded agitated. I closed my eyes and hoped that Nate didn't tell him that we were going to the ball together before I could break it to him.

"How about we just talk about it tomorrow night, what are we doing anyways?" I asked casually, trying to change the subject and sound innocent.

He let out a long sigh, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7...but maybe we should talk beforehand, how about at school tomorrow?"

I smiled, relieved, "Oh, I won't be at school tomorrow, I've been so busy getting ready for the ball, I've hardly had the time to do anything else...and tomorrow is my final fitting for my gown."

For some reason, my revelation seemed to make him sound much more at ease.

"Wow, that sure seems hectic for you...trying on dresses and thinking about a ball...I bet you don't even have time to keep up-to-date with all the latest news on Gossip Girl," I could practically hear him smirking.

So, he thought my life was frivolous. Screw him.

"I'll have you know that I'm boycotting that Gossip Bitch now, after what she pulled on my birthday," I informed him truthfully.

He let out a small laugh, sounding like typical Chuck Bass now. Was he bipolar or something?

"I'll see you tomorrow, B," he said, "I'm really looking forward to it."

I closed my eyes in shame. How was it that a heinous pig like Chuck Bass could make me feel like a bad person?

"Me too," I lied, "bye Chuck."

I hung up and buried my face in my pillow.

Damn Chuck for doing this to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

My night and subsequent school day felt much more relaxed now that I knew Blair didn't know what happened with me and Nate. And Nate didn't show up for class today, so I had that extra tension off my back. I could relax and plan my date with Blair tonight.

I briefly considered taking her back to Victrola but I figured that she would probably call me heinous or repulsive, like she usually does.

I didn't want it to be a boring dinner date, but truth be told, I had never been on a date before and was entirely unprepared.

I needed something unforgettable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven o'clock arrived quickly and Chuck was already waiting in Blair's foyer. He had told her she could wear whatever she wanted, which was probably a bad idea since it gave her too many choices to possibly decide between.

Chuck looked at his watch. 7:27. He was about to sigh in annoyance when he saw movement at the top of the stairs.

Her hair was straight now, with a few strands hanging delicately in her face, the rest tucked behind her ears. She was wearing a long, strapless gold gown and the necklace that he gave her for her birthday. Blair smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath at her appearance. To her surprise, as she neared the bottom the stairs, he extended his hand for her to take. She felt her own heart skip a beat, yet she quelled her desire to be with him. She knew she had to be with Nate.

She placed her own small hand on top of his as he closed his fingers gently around it and led her to his side. Her brown eyes found his as they got closer, his other hand reaching up to touch her face. She looked momentarily distraught before closing her eyes as his hand snaked further back in to her hair and he kissed her, so tenderly that she could hardly believe it was Chuck Bass.

He pulled away, placing his lips by her ear.

"You look ravishing," he whispered, his tone smug.

Blair wanted to roll her eyes and tell herself that it was so typical of Chuck to use a line on her. She wanted to but his body pressed against hers and his warm breath tickling her ear was making her head dizzy. Her heart was beating fast, too fast. She wanted to shove him away from her and make it all stop. But more than anything she wanted him, and that desire stopped her from pushing him back.

"So ravish me then," she whispered back lustily, keeping her eyes closed and still breathing unevenly.

Chuck stepped back, smiling brilliantly, "all in due time," he teased as Blair finally controlled herself enough to sneer and roll her eyes.

They entered the limo, while Blair decided to question Chuck about where they were headed. He refused to say a word until they pulled up to the Palace hotel.

"We're here."

Blair wasn't particularily disappointed, she loved the Palace restaurant, but she figured Chuck would take her somewhere he'd actually have to pay.

However, she was surprised when Chuck led her past the restaurant to the elevators. They arrived on an unfamiliar floor and Blair had to restrain herself from hitting him.

"You're taking me to a hotel room for a date?" she snapped, "I never realized that you thought I was so classy." It shouldn't have hurt her that Chuck was just arranging for them to have sex again, she didn't want anything else from him. It shouldn't have hurt at all...but she couldn't help the ache she felt in her body when she realized Chuck's opinion of her.

She continued to follow him as he ignored her comment, ready to tell him about Nate, not feeling guilty anymore. He led her to a door, that surprisingly had a room name instead of room number.

_The Waldorf Room_

She gasped, ready to ask Chuck what was going on when she noticed another room name down the hall.

_The Ritz Room_

and

_The Plaza Room_

"What's going on, Chuck?" Blair asked looking around at the other doors.

"These rooms were just renovated and named to signify the partnership between the Palace and some of New York's other hotels," he informed her simply.

"So, the Waldorf is -"

"The Waldorf-Astoria, yeah," he answered her question before she finished it, "I convinced my father to shorten it to Waldorf...it just sounded better..."

Blair nearly smiled before remembering that, whether her last name was on the door or not, it was still a hotel room.

Chuck opened the door and stepped inside, Blair followed, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when she abruptly stopped.

Inside the room a small table stood with flowers and candles, set up for a dinner.

"I know you love the restaurant, but I thought it would be better if we could talk in private."

Blair still couldn't speak, Nate never planned things for her like this...she was always the one doing the planning.

Chuck took her quietness as a bad sign, "I know it's hardly original...we could go somewhere else if you want..."

"You planned this..." she muttered, "you arranged the Waldorf room and the dinner...for me.."

"It sounds corny when you say it out loud," he mumbled to himself, embarrassed.

"It sounds perfect..." Blair replied, smiling once again.

"What?" Chuck asked, confused.

"It's perfect," she repeated, "you planned it all out...so it's perfect."

He smiled delightedly again, "well then, follow me."

Chuck played the part of a perfect gentleman, pulling her chair out for her as she sat delicately upon the silk upholstery.

Suddenly, the french doors leading to a small kitchen opened and a waiter appeared, carrying two menus. He gave them to Chuck and Blair, and stood waiting for their orders. Once they had made their selections, he returned to the kitchen to prepare their food.

"So," Chuck began, "it would seem as though you're out of the social loop now."

"Does it matter?" Blair countered, "all news makes it back to me eventually."

Chuck seemed to get nervous by her comment, "well...I guess that's true..."

"What are you hiding?" Blair questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's nothing..." he trailed off.

"What?" Blair asked saucily, "is Gossip Girl sending around photos of you and Nate snorting coke off of some hooker's ass?" She snidely added, "because, frankly, the two of you -"

"Nate knows," Chuck interrupted, leaning back so she couldn't strangle him.

"Nate knows what Gossip Girl is saying? Well that's good for him, keeping up-to-date on his gossip, I don't know -"

He interrupted her again, "he knows about us."

Blair's face dropped, her mouth slowly opened in shock.

"What does he know about us?"

"Everything."

It was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"How does he know _everything_?" she questioned delicately.

"I don't know!" Chuck told her honestly, "he figured some of it out...and he bluffed me into telling him the rest."

"He bluffed you?" Blair screeched, "are you telling me that you were outsmarted by Nate in the art of lying?!"

"I know, it's shameful..."

"He can't know...it doesn't make sense..." Blair trailed off to herself.

"Well, he does, so it doesn't matter how."

Before they could continue their conversation, the waiter returned through the doors, carrying their food. He placed their plates in front of them and immediately left through the main door, sensing the tension building in the room.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak again but Blair cut him off, "What does it matter if he knows?"

Before he could reply, she had stood up and pounced on him in his chair.

"Forget dinner," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Chuck moved to protest but as she hiked her dress up and wrapped her thighs around him, his actions became motivated by his desire. He stood up and carried her to the bed as they quickly discarded their garments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I lay on my side, still panting from our previous activities, as Chuck kissed my shoulders from behind. I felt a tear leak from my eye and I quickly wiped it on the pillow.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered before placing his arm over my waist, his body right against mine. I lay motionless.

_Nate only asked you to go to the ball with him to get his revenge. Give you hope and then find some way to tear it down. Just like your birthday. And now he despises you for being Chuck's whore...because that's all you are...giving it up so easily because he buys you a necklace and gives you dinner...you're nothing but his whore, and Nate knows it. And Chuck will see it too once he gets bored with you._

I tried to silence my thoughts, they were horrible...it couldn't be true.

_It is true, you know it is_

I felt another tear drop, as I heard Chuck's slow, even breathing from behind me. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

_You're already starting to bore him_

I slowly lifted his arm off of my waist and slipped out of the bed. I grabbed a blanket from the loveseat and wrapped it around my body before sitting at our dinner table.

_You're disgusting on the inside, why not be disgusting on the outside?_

I picked up my food with my hands, devouring it all, before moving on to Chuck's untouched plate. I ate his entire meal before heading to the kitchen to see if there was any food left. I found dessert, a small cheesecake, which I finished in a matter of minutes. I headed back in to the main room, noticing my reflection as I passed the mirror. I stopped and stared in morbid fascination.

_You even look like a fat, ugly whore now._

I felt the tears burn my eyes and my throat constricted. I ran to the bathroom and the tears fell. I let out a muffled sob glancing at the toilet before making up my mind. The bile burned my throat, making it easier to cry, the pain was almost unbearable but I needed to get it all out. I needed to be empty.

I let myself ball back against the wall after flushing the contents of my body down the toilet and away for good. The cold tile caused me to curl into a ball, wrapping the small blanket tightly around my body. I planned to go back into the room when I stopped crying, but I couldn't bring myself to get back into that bed and play the whore again, while he looked at me like an angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Pretty horrible date...Sorry for how long it took to update and thank you all for your lovely reviews.

Next Chapter

Chuck finds Blair on the bathroom floor

The Ball!!!

and someone leaves town...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: MAJOR SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 10!!!! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SOME OF IT...AND A LOT OF IT IS DIFFERENT SO YOU'LL JUST BE CONFUSED AND I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR ANYONE.**

**with that said, here's chapter 14...**

I woke up and stretched my arm out only to discover an empty bed. My eyes opened as I sat up, looking around the room for any sign of Blair. I saw her dress still crumpled on the floor, and, assuming that she didn't leave naked, I figured she was still here. I stood up, wrapping the sheet around my waist as I headed to the bathroom. I passed the dinner table and I noticed that it was in disarray and all the food was gone. Before I could even think about what happened I heard a small moan from the bathroom. My heart sped up as I opened the door, slowly, not knowing what I'd find.

I saw Blair, leaning against the wall with a small blanket wrapped around her upper body. Her bare legs were tucked against her chest, covered in goose bumps. Her head lolled to the side while her hair hung in her face.

"Blair," I whispered, touching her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open immediately, filled with fear as she leaned away from my touch.

"What did you do?" I asked her gently.

"Nothing!" she snapped, "I was hungry...but I think you're low-grade food made me sick."

"It wasn't low-grade food!" I snapped back, offended by what she insinuated.

"Well, it made me sick!" she snarled defensively.

For once in my life I restrained myself. I wanted to snidely reply that if she hadn't eaten so much she probably wouldn't have been sick...but something about the situation seemed wrong...and if she was being completely honest, I knew that it was never a good idea to tell a girl she eats a lot.

"Fine," I conceded, "you should get into bed and get some proper sleep...you look awful." I almost regretted saying it as I saw her eyes slowly brim with tears before her face resolved itself, once again, into a cold mask.

"Fine," she agreed, slowly getting up and heading to the bed. I followed her, ready to go back to sleep myself. However, when I sat on the bed, Blair turned to me, her eyes blazing.

"What are you doing?!" she snarled.

"Going back to sleep," I said simply, laying down.

"No."

"I think that you're forgetting who's room this is," I snapped back, tired and annoyed.

"The door clearly says 'The Waldorf Room'," she replied smartly, "besides _your _room is on an entirely different floor."

I closed my eyes, "Be my guest to make this your room...but it's also my new suite...they're moving my stuff up today."

She scoffed in annoyance and climbed in next to me.

"Touch me and die," she informed me lightly.

I was too tired to care.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up again, Blair was gone.

Oh well.

The whole night had confused me...what was she playing at? She had probably forgotten all about it and went off to get ready for tonight's Debutante Ball. With Nate. I decided to text her...it seemed impersonal enough not to be jealous.

_R u with him rt now?_

Seconds later I received a reply.

_Yeah, he's wearing this God awful grey suit_

I grinned

_Well, help him out - the boy has no style_

_I wld if u wld stop txting me_

_U reply pretty fast 4 sum1 who's annoyed with my txts_

I wasn't surprised that she didn't answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter Baizen straightened out his bow-tie and headed over to Nate, both of them having arrived early for the Ball.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened before," he said, "I'll give Chuck back everything I owe him...you're lucky to have a friend like that."

Nate scowled, "he's no friend of mine anymore," he replied, "and I really have nothing to say to you."

Carter looked perplexed, but interested by the turn of events.

"I saw the Gossip Girl update about your fight..but I figured you guys would get past it pretty quickly...was it about Blair?"

Nate's eyes blazed, "Why would I talk to you about this?"

Carter smiled, "Look man, I don't particularly like for the guy anymore...it could be good to talk to someone about it."

Nate looked hestitant, "Yeah, it's about Blair...I guess I'm just not over her like I thought I was...she seems so much happier now and I can't handle that."

"I totally understand, man" Carter replied, his eyes sincere.

"Look, I don't even know why I'm telling you this but I really want to get back together with her and I don't even know if I have a shot now." Nate leaned back against the wall, shutting his eyes.

"Well, you guys are going to this ball together...let her know how you feel. Girls don't just let history like that go so easily." Carter patted Nate on the shoulder before turning around and heading to greet Serena.

Nate watched his retreating back, pondering Carter's advice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blair Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf, escorted by Nathaniel Archibald."

The announcer's voice rang in Chuck's ears, her words causing him to frown. He looked over at the girl he was escorting, the daughter of one of his father's good friends. A few more names were announced including Serena, whose plans to "bed as many millionaires as she could" caused quite the commotion.

"Elizabeth Hudson, daughter of Melanie and Frank Hudson, escorted by Charles Bass."

I followed Elizabeth up the staircase as they read off her ambitions and we made our way to the hall for the dancing. I saw Blair and Nate slowly moving to the music, looking like they were deep in conversation.

"Hey man," a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Serena's escort, Carter Baizen.

"Fuck off," I snapped.

"Relax, I sent my chauffeur over to your hotel with everything I owe you," he said, "besides, there's something you probably want to know."

"I don't care what you have to say."

"Nate told me that he has plans to get back together with Blair tonight...you know sweet talk her and the whole bit," he said, his voice quiet as he leaned in.

"Why would Nate tell you that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I dunno man, he's pretty upset about the whole thing..he just wanted to talk to somebody...besides it's the least I can do for you after everything."

I looked back at Blair and Nate and I saw Nate glaring at me as Blair grabbed his chin and returned his gaze to her. He smiled at something she said and she laughed happily. I felt my blood begin to boil but I had no time to react as we were all told to go to the dance floor with the debutantes.

I danced with Elizabeth, keeping my eyes on Blair and Nate the entire time. They seemed genuinely happy together. I saw Carter and Serena doing some fancy twirls right beside them before moving swiftly towards me. Nate was whispering something to Blair as Carter leaned in towards me.

"He's telling her what he wants to do to her tonight."

I saw red. I let go of Elizabeth and stormed over to Blair and Nate, pulling him off of her and punching him in the face. My fist burned in pain as Nair fell to the floor, clutching his face and Blair began screaming about her ripped dress. She shoved me as she ran over to Jenny, begging her to fix it. Nate slowly began to get up, ready to hit me back but some of the attendants restrained us. Everyone was watching in shock.

One of the attendants told me that I had to leave. I glared at him before pulling some money out of my pocket and putting it in his hand. He took it and told me that I just had to stay off the dance floor and away from Nate.

I stormed off, still fuming, and sat at a table, waiting for Blair to come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's this? A fist fight at the Debutante Ball? Well, anything can happen when it comes to C...I wonder what N did to make him so mad. Maybe they should open their eyes and see Carter smirking in the corner...it seems his revenge is complete.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up as a I saw Blair coming back into the hall, her dress looked nearly perfect again. I stood up and made my way over to her, putting my hands on her waist as I got near.

She shoved me, hard.

"What's wrong with you!?" she snapped, "You ruined my debut, just so you could punch Nate for your own amusement?"

"No, it's not-"

She cut me off, "I can't trust you...that's why we could never work...atleast Nate is a gentleman and would NEVER cause a scene...this thing we had..it's over."

She pushed away from me, running back out the doors.

"Blair!" I shouted after her, but she ignored me.

I scanned the room looking for Nate...I felt like I needed to punch something again, but I couldn't see him. I decided to go after Blair and fix this.

I saw Elizabeth coming down the staircase.

"Have you seen Blair?" I asked her. She pointed to the top of the staircase.

"Thanks."

I slowly made my way up, thinking about what I could say to her to make it better. I rounded the corner and stopped dead.

Blair stood by a huge set of wooden doors, passionately kissing Nate.

"That was so hot how you didn't punch Chuck back, I've never seen you so noble." Blair muttered between kisses, as Nate opened the doors behind them, pulling Blair along with him. He suddenly seemed to notice me standing there, behind Blair and he pulled his face away from hers long enough to smirk at me before giving me a wink and closing the doors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair POV

It was finally happening. I was finally going to be with Nate...he told me that he wasn't mad at me, that I had every right to do what I did and how it made him realize what an idiot he was. He told me that he loved me and he wanted to be with me...forever. My heart swooned at his words.

We made our way to a bedroom, kissing the entire time. It seemed so much more romantic than with Chuck as we gazed in to each other's eyes and he lay me down delicately on the sheets. Our clothes slowly came off.

It was finally happening.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, making my head dizzy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck quickly left the Ball, heading back to his new Waldorf room to pack his suitcases. He approached his limo slowly, realizing what he had to do.

"Where to?" his chauffeur questioned.

"The airport," he stated with such resolve that he even shocked himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I switched up loads of things...but yeah there you have it...I wrote another version where Chuck finds out about Blair's bulimia..but it seemed too emotional and very unlike the characters...but if anyone's interested in reading it just let me know.

Thanks again for you lovely reviews.

(Please don't hate me now)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Nate kissed my neck gently, too gently. I wanted the romance at first but Chuck was right.

_He doesn't get your blood boiling._

Ew. I can't believe I just thought of Chuck. **Now**, of all times. Nate's hands roamed my body, yet barely touched my skin. His hands were cold and didn't set my skin on fire...like someone else's did. My stomach felt sick, and not with butterflies. I tried to squash my nervousness...this is how it's supposed to be...I want to be with Nate..I really do.

He reached down to remove my underwear.

"No!"

Nate lifted his head away from my neck, his eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

"Blair?"

I felt tears sting my eyes but I quickly blinked them back. My body was starting to tremble...I was ruining everything!

"I'm scared," I admitted, my voice weak.

"Of what?" he asked, not able to disguise a slightly annoyed tone, "you're not a virgin anymore."

"It's just...this is so perfect...so romantic," I told him, "it's just like I always wanted it to be and now that I have it...it's overwhelming."

He smiled down at me, his beautiful, handsome smile.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" he asked me, "I'm so happy that it's finally happening."

I tried to smile back, but all I managed was a grimace, "I think we should wait a little longer," I admitted, "it's just too soon after everything."

He looked at me like I had two heads, like he couldn't believe those words had come from my lips. I could hardly believe it either.

"Is this about Chuck?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"No! It's about me," I told him, but hearing Chuck's name made me tremble again.

"Then I respect that," he told me. Always the gentleman. I love him, I know it.

"Thank-you, Nate," I replied sincerely.

He didn't answer, but simply got up and grabbed his discarded clothing and left. After he had been gone for a few minutes, I grabbed my clothes and put them back on.

_Chuck fought for you, he wasn't trying to ruin your debut_

"Well, he did ruin it," I told myself.

_Yet the world still goes on, Nate still bores you and Chuck still excites you like no one else._

Clearly, Chuck had somehow found his way into my head. Nate didn't bore me! I love Nate!

_Loved. Nate. _

Love!

_Loved._

I buried my face in the pillow, willing my mind to shut up.

_Just call Chuck and apologize, you can atleast still be friends..._

Only friends. I was going to be with Nate and everything was going to be perfect.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Chuck's number.

No answer.

He was probably mad at me and ignoring my call. I left a quick message and decided to just call the hotel...

"Hello, can you please connect me to the Waldorf Room?" I asked politely. Just saying the room's name out loud gave me butterflies. Only because of the gesture...not because of Chuck. I swear.

"Mr. Bass actually just left," the receptionist informed me.

"Oh well, when he gets in can you let him know that Blair Waldorf called him?"

"Oh, I'm assuming he's gone on vacation. He packed a decent number of bags and left for the airport," she told me.

I felt my chest tighten.

"Did he mention where he was going?" I asked, my breathing uneven.

"I don't think even he knew when he left."

I hung up. I know it was rude but I couldn't bear to hear another word.

Chuck left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bart Bass had enough of his son's antics. All the partying and now jetting off to God knows where on the spur of a moment. He tried to reach him but Chuck had somehow avoided all his attempts at contact. Which led him to his next actions.

"Hello?" A confused voice answered.

Bart held the phone tightly in his hand, "Nathanial? This is Bart Bass, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Sir?"

"Chuck, being his usual self, has run off to somewhere in Europe, I'll know soon where. However, once I find out, I need you to go there and bring him back...you're the only one he'll listen to," Bart requested.

Nate coughed uncomfortably into the receiver, "Sorry sir, but Chuck and I had...a fight, I don't think he'll listen to me anymore..."

"Nonsense," Bart laughed, "you two always work it out, you've always been so close," he continued, "I realize this would be terribly incovenient for you so I have a proposition."

Nate remained silent, waiting for whatever Bart was thinking of offering him.

"I understand that your father's firm is in trouble, if you get Chuck, I will personally do whatever I can to straighten out your father's image and return his business to its original prestige."

Nate hestitated, the offer was appealing but he wasn't sure if Chuck would really listen to him...but it never hurt to try.

"Yes, sir, I'll do it."

"Great," Bart smiled, "Can you leave tonight? You can use my company plane."

"Of course, sir."

"It's been a pleasure Nathanial, I'll meet you at 6 in the foyer of the Palace and I'll set you up with the travel plans and Chuck's whereabouts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

I stepped out of the shower, not relaxed at all. I picked up my phone, I would try Chuck **one **more time. I stopped when I noticed a blinking text message from Nate.

_B, I've gone 2 get Chuck, he ran off. I'll b back in no more than 2 weeks. Love, N_

My heart stopped, why was Nate getting Chuck...they weren't friends anymore! I called Nate's phone urgently, praying for an answer but all I got was his voice mail.

_Hey you've reached Nate, I'm out of town for a while so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I'm home._

I angrily hung up.

_What was he thinking?!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Nathanial," Bart greeted Nate, shaking his hand, "the pilot has all of the details but Chuck is in Monaco. Once you're there a driver will meet you and take you to the hotel he's staying at, then the rest is up to you."

"Yes, sir," Nate replied, suddenly very nervous. He needed this to help his family...but it was questionable whether Chuck would listen to him or not.

"When he gets back, there will be hell to pay. I'm heading to the bank after this to freeze all of his accounts," Bart continued, "he'll only get what I personally allow him to have...he just runs too wild when he has access to money."

Nate wasn't sure why Mr. Bass was telling him this, but he figured he'd not tell Chuck this, lest he get even angrier and refuse to come back.

Nate got in Bart's limo and headed to the airport, his father's reputation riding on Chuck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

I sat in the back of a rented limo, going on a pointless sightseeing trip. I figured the change in scenery could distract me but I suppose I shouldn't have rented a limo then. All I could focus on was the first time I saw Blair as something more than a friend...and Nate's girlfriend. Back in Victrola, when she finally let herself come through her normally frigid exterior. And then in the limo, when she kissed me. As much as it ashamed me (and still ashames me) to admit, I never felt like that about anyone, I never asked for permission. But with Blair I felt like I needed to beg for everything, and I was never too proud to because I wanted her so much.

_And now she's back with Nate. Sleeping with Nate._

My stomach felt sick, not with butterflies...it felt more like food poisoning.

I looked down at my phone, and decided to turn it on.

_18 Missed Calls_

_5 New Voice Messages_

_1 New Text Message_

I checked the missed calls first, nearly all of them were from Blair with a few from my father. I skipped to the text.

_I guess the better man really does win, have a good trip C. xoxo Gossip Girl_

I snarled at my phone, prepared to throw it before remembering that I still had some voice messages.

_Chuck, it's Blair. I'm just calling to say that I forgive you for ruining the ball. I hope we can still be friends. Call me when you get this, bye!_

- delete.

_Chuck? What were you thinking, leaving town?! You can't just leave! Sure...we had a little fight and I said that I didn't think that we should do what we were doing before anymore...but that's no reason to just leave! Call me right away._

_-_ delete.

_Charles, this is your father. This is the last straw, when you get home, you'll find that things will have changed a lot and you won't be able to be as rebellious as you are now. I can't believe how bad your behaviour has gotten as of late. We'll discuss this after you've been retrieved._

I smirked, _retrieved_, like I was a dog or a possession. No one would be retrieving me...I would return when I was good and ready.

- delete.

_Nate is on his way to bring you back! What is going on, Chuck? Please, please, please call me. I need to talk to you and I'm beginning to feel like a stalker._

I was shocked. My father decided to send Nate to get me? And Nate agreed to this? Well...it wouldn't work..Nate was the last person I wanted to see right now.

- delete.

_I guess you're ignoring me...and that's fine. I figured that you saw me and Nate...we got back together...but nothing ended up happening. You just have to come home...I can't think straight. I mean, I have to be with Nate...that's the way it's always been...but when it came down to it...I couldn't...all I could think about was - _her voice seemed to break off, ­_just call me._

My stomach seemed to leap into my throat.

_Nothing happened!_

I felt like dancing for joy...unless it was some sort of trick...

_Call her!_

I was tempted to...but I realized that just because she didn't sleep with Nate didn't mean that they weren't back together. Besides the point of this trip was to forget about her.

- delete.

I settled back down on the seat, lounging and admiring the limo's interior and remembering her body against my own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - I know the chances of Nate leaving his cell phone with that stupid message on it for 2 weeks are really unlikely but it helped my story so I don't care if it's dumb. With that said, thank you for your reviews...I have to admit that I hated how things turned out in the last episode...so I made this chapter kind of cancel some of the bad stuff (aka the B/N action). Sorry, if you don't like it or if you think it's unrealistic...you're right, it's not likely to happen...but still...**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Next Chapter**

**Nate and Chuck**

**Is Blair serious about what she said to Chuck in that message? Or was it a trick to get him and Nate back as soon as possible?**

**Let's bring Jenny back...and Dan and Serena**

**Bart's punishment for Chuck...if he comes back that is**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Blair POV**

"Blair Bear!"

I buried my face into my father's chest. I needed to feel like daddy's little girl again. Boys and sex and relationships just made life too complicated. But in my dad's arms, I felt the world lift off my shoulders.

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you invited me to come for Christmas!" daddy squeeled in delight. He seemed to be more _flamboyant _since living in France with **him**. "You have to tell me absolutely everything you've been up to!"

If it wasn't so stressful I might have smirked, he definitely did not want to know what I had been up to.

"Just working on getting in to Yale, having the occasional little party, hanging out with Serena, all the usual," I told him, not able to look him in the eye.

"Well, I have some fabulous news, darling," he smiled, looking down at me as his eyes shined in excitement, "Roman and I just bought a vineyard in Nice!"

My jaw nearly hit the floor. My dad was buying a place with **him**! What happened to it being a fling...this was...permanent!

He seemed to realize my shock and wrapped his arms around me once more, "We, Roman and I, were hoping that you would come for New Years and see our new place."

I was tempted to smack him and scream and tell him NO WAY. But when I was wrapped in his arms everything seemed so warm and peaceful and...perfect.

"Maybe I will, daddy," I told him, snuggling closer to him, feeling protected from the world. There was really no truth in this...I would never go to Nice with my dad and **him**.

"I have another surprise for you sweetheart," he mumbled into my hair, "Roman has come to New York to spend Christmas with us...I was hoping that we could maybe spend some time...bonding. How about we go skating?"

I nearly snarled, but then a plan snuck into my brain...one that could break them up for good.

"Skating sounds amazing."

Oh my plan was devious and cunning...it would be the end of their relationship.

I was silently congratulating myself for coming up with the perfect manipulation when I realized...

_This is the kind of thing that Chuck would come up with._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was startled awake by the sound of a loud knock on his door. He growled in frustration before throwing off his covers and padding his way over. He looked out the peephole and saw Nate's blue eyes. He froze.

"You know that never works Chuck...I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door."

He almost smiled at the memory, Nate's words evoking his embarrassing sentimentality, before reminding himself that Nate was probably here to kick the shit out of him and brag about finally fucking Blair Waldorf.

"Fuck off, Archibald," he snapped, turning to head back to his bed.

"Chuck, please...I realize that I overreacted...you and I...well, we've always been best friends...and...you're my boy, Chuck." Nate's muffled voice reached Chuck's ears, freezing him mid-step.

"Besides," Nate continued, "I didn't even _tap that ass _or _seal the deal_ or whatever cheesy way you'd like to say it."

Chuck felt a pressure come off his chest...Blair was telling the truth.

"But...we need to talk about this Blair thing...I really want it to work with her this time...and I really want you to still be my best friend. I think the best thing would be for you to come home. When your dad told me that you left...I realized that you were telling the truth...you did care about Blair...and I realized I couldn't be mad. Can't we just forgive each other and move on?" There was a small knock on the door and Chuck realized that Nate had probably just rested his head against it.

He had no idea what to say. Why was Nate always the good guy? Why was he always the jerk that didn't want to forgive his best friend who did nothing wrong?

After a long silence, he heard Nate's weak voice again.

"Can I atleast use your phone...I left mine in New York, I don't really have the money now to be paying the huge long-distance charges."

Chuck quickly slid his cell under the door. He couldn't bring myself to look at Nate, see the goodness and kindness radiating in his eyes.

He stepped away from the door, because his voice became to distant to decipher...but Chuck caught one word.

_Blair_

He opened the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blair POV**

"Nate?" I asked, shocked that he was calling me from Chuck's phone.

"Yeah, I need your help," he told me, his voice radiating disappointment.

"Did you and Chuck work it out? Is he coming home?" I asked, desperate to know what happened.

"No, he won't talk to me. Blair...I think he really did care about you and now...he's too hurt to forgive anyone."

My throat tightened.

"You know how Chuck is...he never lets anyone in, he's cold, distant...a huge ass," Nate chuckled as he said this but I couldn't bring myself to utter a sound, "but he's let two people in...he let us in and we showed him how cruel people can be when holding someone's heart. We showed him why he shouldn't let people be close to him...and I think that we should be the ones to show him that we still care...show him how sorry we are and I need to show him that...I love him and that he's my best friend."

I knew what his next words would be.

"Blair, I think you should come to Monaco...and talk to Chuck."

Nate's words stung me...I felt horrible.

I nodded to myself, "I'll be on the next flight."

I could practically hear Nate smiling, "I love you, Blair."

My aching heart rejoiced at his words as I hung up. I wanted to hear him say it with that much feeling and meaning for the longest time.

I guess my plan for daddy and **him **would have to wait.

I turned to my dad, "Since, mom left for Paris...I think we could spend Christmas in Nice on your vineyard...maybe make day trip to Monaco."

My dad smiled, hugging me and then turning to hug...**him. **

I smiled too before I realized that I didn't tell Nate that I loved him too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chuck POV**

I opened the door quietly, hoping to hear what Nate was saying to her.

He didn't seem to hear me, and his back was turned so I could easily listen in.

I was filled with shame when I heard his words. Why did I have a friend like Nate, who positively oozed kindness and love? I didn't deserve that...especially when I give him nothing.

When he hung up, he turned around...presumably to slide the phone back under the door, but when he saw me...he just smiled.

I still couldn't say anything. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. I would have been embarrassed by the corny nature of all of this...but all I could bring myself to do was hug him back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nate POV**

"I think we all need to work this out," I told Chuck as he nodded. He turned to head back into his room, leaving the door open for me to follow.

"I just need to call my parents and tell them I'll be coming home in time for Christmas," I told him, he nodded again, and handed my the room key, before closing the door. I walked away from the door.

"Hello, Mr Bass?" I asked, phoning his office, "Chuck will be home for Christmas. My father's firm would love your business now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you heard Upper East Siders? Nate Archibald seems to be mastering the art of manipulation. But can he fool old pros like B and C? Better watch your back, C, because N has a weapon sharper and scarier than any knife...Blair Waldorf.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Once again, I love you all...I live for your reviews!**

**Let me know what you guys want to see!**

**Next Chapter**

**Jenny and Dan and Serena come back for real**

**N/B/C**

**Does Chuck come back? **

**What's Bart's punishment for him?**

**Does he catch on to Nate?**

**Does Nate eventually forgive Chuck for real?**


End file.
